Sitsume High
by TaintedMunkeyz
Summary: AU.Kagome and Sango, sisters, are forced to move to a new school. Sex, drugs, felonies, violence and lies await them. They meet Inuyasha and Miroku, two troubled teens and when they do, their whole lives may change forever…
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: an all-new story for you guys. I needed to take a break from my other one's so I'm starting a new one. maybe if i do this, i can get back to those with new inspiration  
**

**Full summary: Kagome and Sango, sisters, are forced to move to a new school. They have no clue what awaits them, but when they get there it isn't a pleasant surprise. Sex, drugs, fights and violence, parties and lies run through the school on a regular basis and the place is shady. They're used to it all of course, but that doesn't mean that when they meet Inuyasha and Miroku their perspectives won't change. Both boys are just about as hardcore and troubled as you can get, yet it doesn't seem to bother Kagome or Sango as they venture into their world of pain and deception. There could be a way to save them, but they might just have get swallowed whole first…**

**Disclaimer: I don't happen to own Inuyasha. That'd be highly unlikely, silly gooses.  
**

**-- **

**Sitsume High**

**Chapter One – Intro**

**TaintedMunkeyz**

_**  
**_

**OoOoO**

_**This place is a prison; and these people aren't your friends… welcome to Sitsume High.**_

**OoOoO**_**  
**_

The beautiful yet dangerous dark-haired girl smirked and cracked her neck, and her knuckles, chocolate brown eyes surveying the group of boys surrounding them. There were humans and demons alike, but none could take the two girls on.

'**Although they seem to think they can…**' she thought cockily. Her back faced her sister, and she too thought along the same lines. The girl with dark brown hair and bright chocolate eyes gleamed bubbly at the situation at hand.

'**Fucking dumb-asses don't know what they're in for…**' she thought as she rolled her eyes. It had been a normal day at Kitasumo High, the two girls just sitting at their favorite spot under a sakura tree eating their lunches, when they saw a young freshman being picked on. They decided justice should be served, also taking into consideration the fact that they hadn't fought in a long time.

"You guys are asking for an ass kicking," she said lowly and in a voice that made many cower. But these guys just snarled and began cracking their knuckles.

"And you little girls have no idea who you're messing with." Said girls looked at each other before rolling their eyes and smirking.

"I believe you're calling us out." She grinned and summoned the first fighter to come forth, and just as she pleased they all came rushing at the same time.

Let the games begin.

One girl's converses left the ground in seconds to deliver a roundhouse kick to one human. He flew out of the circle, knocked dizzyingly to the ground. Next she delivered a punch and then an uppercut to another human. A burly demon with meaty hands charged and made a grab for her, but she ducked and tripped him in a sweeping kick, before giving him a downwards kick in the back, successfully knocking him out.

The second girl in the group gave a strong left and right jab to two members before kicking one in the stomach and the other in the chin. Before they knew it, about twelve boys were piled up around them. They sat in their crouched positions panting and then smiled at each other.

"Well that was a good work out," she said standing up and stretching. The second girl was about to nod when the intercom broke her gesture.

"**Will Sango and Kagome Higurashi please report to the principles office immediately? Will Sango and Kagome Higurashi please report to the principles office? Thank you.**"

"What did we do this time…" Sango rolled her eyes and laughed, linking arms with Kagome and heading in the direction of the principal's office.

"What do you think our punishment will be? Suspension? Cleaning of the cafeteria duty?" Sango scrunched her face up.

"I hope it's not lunch duty. I'll die if I have to step foot in that cafeteria without having it be a life or death situation." Kagome laughed.

"Yeah, but what if it's something worse?"

"What could be worse than the duty of cleaning up the cafeteria?"

**(Sitsume High)**

"You girls are expelled from this high school. You have done too much damage, and bad behavior like this is a habit for you two girls. I have no other choice but to remove you from Kitasumo High School. I wish you good luck in the future, and I will have your transcripts sent to your new high school in the district, as soon as Monday. I insist you call your mother and have her come pick you up immediately, and I hope that in the future no one will have to deal with this again. Good day, ladies." The principle behind the desk raised an eyebrow at the bewildered looks on her ex-student's faces and had to suppress a smirk. Finally the two worst girls in school would be removed and they wouldn't have to deal with angry parents calling about their children having assorted injuries throughout the year.

"B-but Ms. Kitasumo, we won't do it again. We promise. This was a one time thing."

"You mean… after all those **other** times you did it?" she clasped her hands on her desk. "Ladies, the end depends upon the beginning. You've chosen to start this year out badly. And for that you are paying the consequences. There's no one to blame but you. Fortunately, since we just started three days ago, the school you are going to be sent to has not come into session yet. You'll be new students, as well as some others, and it will start off your senior year. Again, I hope you can choose another path to take…" she said this with an air of superiority and looked at the girls, mentally clicking her tongue. Her voice was disbelieving of her last statement. That much was clear.

Sango looked at Kagome, as Kagome looked at Sango and both girls sat with gapes on their faces. When the words 'You're excused' reached their ears, they couldn't believe that the worst thing had happened. What school would they be sent to?

**(Sitsume High)**

"Girls… I can't believe you got kicked out of school. I'm very disappointed. You're going to be going to Sitsume High. I had a talk with your principle before I came." Sango and Kagome's eyes widened the farthest they could get them.

"Mom! Sitsume High? You're kidding us right? Sitsume High is so far from our house! Our other school was in walking distance!" Kagome whined. Funny how fighting a pack of demons and humans made her smirk, but having to walk to the other side of town brought the pretty girl to tears.

"Kagome, you brought this upon yourself. What joy do you get out of fighting anyway?" Kagome's mom asked looking in the rearview mirror to her in the backseat. Sango was glumly sitting in the front watching the scenery go by. Switch schools?

The horror! What blasphemy!

"They were picking on a little kid, mom." Sango said quietly. It was the first time she had spoken up during the conversation.

"Oh…that doesn't make fighting right though you guys," she said quietly. She sighed heavily and parked in front of their house, kissing each one on the forehead. "I've got to go to work. We will **definitely** talk about this over dinner. I'll see you ladies at seven!" she waved and both girls stood side by side, their heads turned to watch their mother zoom away, leaving a cloud of dust in her wake.

"Sitsume High?" Sango whispered and leaned her head on Kagome's shoulder as they walked up the sidewalk to their two-story house. "This is shit…" Sango grumbled and unlocked the front door, before swinging it open and heading inside. Both girls climbed the stairs to their rooms, which happened to be next to each other, and threw their backpacks down near their computer desks. They exited their rooms at the same time and walked down the stairs, heading towards the kitchen.

"What do you think it'll be like, Sango?" Kagome asked with a bewildered expression on her face as she reached into the fridge for two bottles of water and tossed one to Sango, before hopping up on the counter and setting a plate of cookies in between them.

"I dunno. But I don't want to go. I actually like our old school." she said quietly.

"Well, at least we start the same day as everyone else. That's good right?"

"Why are you always so damn optimistic?" Sango grumbled some more, which made Kagome snort and take a bite of a cookie.

"Excuse me? I'm so pessimistic. I never look at the bright side of anything. I'm just trying to make you feel better…" she scrunched up her face and glared at her sister.

"You're doing a poor job," she smirked and hopped off the counter and ran as Kagome threw an oven mitt at her back.

"Whatever! You're just mad because you won't be able to see **Kuranosuke** anymore!" Kagome laughed at the angry shriek she received from teasing her sister and hopped off the counter running from the other entrance of the kitchen to try and make it to her room before Sango caught her. They ran up the stairs, Sango at her heels but she dove into her room at the last minute and slammed the door in Sango's face.

"Open this door!" she yelled banging on the wood.

"No!" Sango could almost see her sister sticking out her tongue. '**How childish she really is,**' she smirked and stopped banging on the door.

"Fine. I'm in my sanctuary if you need me!" she called and walked into her room, collapsing on the comfortable bed. Sango looked around her messy bedroom, taking in the familiar surroundings.

Her room was painted a dark hunter green, the carpet a rich mix between beige and tan. Up against the wall was her bed, with the bedspread colored black, complete with black sheets and pillowcases, and even a matching comforter. Next to her desk was her computer and desk, scattered with schoolwork and photos. A window was right above the computer desk, the sun now shining brightly into her room, illuminating even the darkest corners. She had a stereo system in the corner of her room, on top of her wall-long dresser, and next to the stereo, a TV. She also had a walk in closet near her bed. And the door on the other side of her bedroom was a connected to Kagome's room on the other side, in between being the bathroom they shared.

Kagome's room was actually the same, except for the fact that all her stuff was on the opposite side of the room than Sango's was. But, besides that her room was painted a deep crimson red, her bedspread also black and her carpet also a mix between beige and tan. Kagome lay in her room, her stereo blasting 'Underoath' her favorite band. She wondered what Monday would bring and what would happen on their first day. She didn't want anything bad to happen. But at the same time she was anticipating something exciting.

'**Please make Monday a really fun and exciting day.**' She hoped and prayed and closed her eyes for a little nap. '**Just until mama comes home…**' she told herself as she drifted into unconsciousness.

**(Sitsume High)**

"Girls!" a voice made Kagome's eyes drift open slowly and she looked around her room, before sitting up and running a hand through her tangled hair. She mumbled something incoherent and walked over to her closet to pull on a sweatshirt and some slippers. Then she trudged down the stairs running a hand over her face. When she reached the kitchen she saw Sango cheerily chatting it up with their mother and scowled as she sat at the table, but the look immediately changed when she saw the food in front of her.

"Hey, Kags!" Sango said with a cheeky grin, her mouth full of rice.

"Sango…" she greeted with a weird expression of her face. She shook her head and took a bite of her own spoonful of rice.

"Kagome. I called you down so that we could talk about your guy's new school situation." Her mother spoke calmly. It scared Kagome just a tad.

"Um… ok." She said nodding her head. Sango and Kagome both looked at their mother expectantly.

"Well you both have cars… or at least **one** of you does." Her mother threw a look at Sango. Kagome had her own car, a black pick-up truck to be exact, an F-250. Sango, though, did have a car, but she decided that she wanted to get a used one, and work on it herself, so she was still working on getting it to run. Nonetheless it was still a car.

"Ok. Don't make fun of it. I'm going to get it up and running in no time." Sango 'hmphed' and pouted, but still paid attention to what her mother had to tell them.

"So, you'll be taking Kagome's car to and fro. School starts at 8:15 and for you two, ends at 1:50. Kagome your class schedule is: Math, Government, English IV, Physics Weight Training, and Study Hall. Sango your schedule is: English IV, Government, Math, Physics, Weight Training and Study Hall. Sound good?" she asked enthusiastically. Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes.

"Uh, sure mom." They sweatdropped.

"Anyway, I'm sure Sitsume High is a wonderful school. You girls are in good hands."

"I hope so…" they said in unison and continued eating at a slow pace.

**(Sitsume High)**

Monday morning came in a flash and both girls hurriedly got ready for their first day of school. Both girls shoved each other around in the bathroom, trying to get ready. Since the school was on the other side of town, they had to leave the house ten minutes early each day to get there on time. Unfortunately for them, their alarm clocks went off thirty minutes late, so they had to scramble around.

"Sango! Where's my deodorant!" Kagome screamed to Sango in her room. Sango rolled her eyes, hopping on one foot trying to put on a sock, but she fell on her butt.

"It's in the medicine cabinet where it's **always** been!" she called back and pulled on her other sock, and then her shoes. Sango heard Kagome's footsteps as she thundered down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab an apple and head towards the car. Sango grabbed her backpack, and (whilst rolling her eyes) grabbed Kagome's and walked down the stairs, getting an orange and heading out the door, following Kagome.

"Bye Mom!" Sango and Kagome chorused, as Kagome started the car and backed out of the driveway, heading towards their new high school.

"This had better be good." Kagome threatened. Her companion nodded and turned on the radio, blasting their screamo music and as they headed through the city. "Think we'll meet boys?" she danced and sung, her sunglasses gleaming in the early morning sunlight.

"I think we'll meet everything possibly imaginable."

"You're right. And boys are just walking heart attacks. That can't be safe. I think I'll pass." Sango burst out laughing.

"You? Passing up a guy? Get real, sis, you love boys."

"Not the troubled ones."

"I beg to differ. You'll be all over the first bad boy you see."

"Oh really? And what about you? You'll probably be all over the first one that charms you."

"No, the charmers are perverted."

"But you know you like that!" she laughed and ran a hand through her hair, breaking every now and then at the traffic running through the city. Sango laughed with her and rolled the window down, making their hair whip around their faces when they began to pick up speed.

But when they pulled up to the gigantic building, they had to wonder if it was a jail or an actual school. Not that it had barred windows, just the size…

No…

Now that the girls looked closer there were bars over the windows, and chains on some of the doors. They exchanged a glance, eyebrows raised.

Kagome parked her car and they both got out, slinging their backpacks over their shoulders; Kagome's with black and white checkers and Sango's black with neon polka dots. They stood in front of the school, their necks cocked upwards. In all actuality it was only four stories high, but it was a really large school, also considering the library, cafeteria and gym. The bricks weren't exactly red, more of the color blood is when it dries, that brownish red. There was graffiti on the walls with different signs and names representing different gangs and people. The schoolyard was green and grassy, the trees tall and lush, but it was littered with trash, even though all the trash happened to be around the garbage cans.

When they got to the school doors, they noticed that there were Metal Detectors, and long lines of students trying to enter. Security guards or rent-a-cops (one or the other) were standing by, patting down people who had chains and spike belts, to make sure no weapons entered school premises. Outside, near a dumpster against a wall, they could see a couple making out, and on the lawn of the school there were two more couples. They pretended to wretch at that sight. And then in the schoolyard, there was a group of ditzy girls battling it out, hurling insults at each other about rumors they'd heard.

"Sango?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Welcome to Hell."

**(Sitsume High)**

"Here are your locker numbers and combinations and your class rooms, and the floors each place is on. Have a nice day ladies!"

After they made it past the heavy-duty security, Sango and Kagome walked to the front office and got all the things they'd need for school. The secretary was just a tad bit to bubbly for someone who worked in a place like this, but neither of them questioned it as they ran out of the office and towards their first classes.

"Alright Kags, I'll see you later." Sango winked and laughed heading off. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked along the hallway having to go up one more floor to get to her first class.

"Give me all your money, or else, kid." She heard a voice whisper dangerously. What followed next was a stutter of some kid, Kagome thought to be weak and vulnerable. She rolled her eyes for a second time and walked to the flight of stairs where the scene was taking place.

"Dude, back the fuck off and leave the kid alone." She opened her mouth to say exactly that, but someone had beaten her too it. She looked behind her and saw the hottest, most awesome looking guy she had ever laid eyes on. Short black with silver highlighted locks of a god and bright amber eyes of a mystical creature. Kagome almost melted on the inside, but managed to keep her composure on the outside, as she walked over to the railing carefully and observed from the sidelines.

"Nobody tells me what to do." The guy that was bullying the kid narrowed his eyes.

"Well this nobody just did, so back off and leave him alone." The handsome god bared his fangs and the guy ran off scrambling.

"T-thank you, I-Inuyasha, sir." The kid stuttered and scrambled off in the opposite direction as the guy before. Kagome raised an eyebrow at the kid's behavior.

Then she clapped.

Not too loud, just noisy enough to be heard. "My words exactly…" she commented and smirked. She noticed that it probably would have taken her a throw of her fist to get a point across, though most kids didn't mess with her or Sango, but this guy (no… god) just bared his fangs and the kid ran like a little baby.

Fangs…claws…

Ears! Kagome's eye brightened. She was a sucker for little animals and he had cute little puppy ears sitting at the top of his head. She squealed, something she never did, and ran in front of him in an instant smiling up at him cheekily. He just raised a brow.

"Can I help you?"

"Can I touch your ears!" she said excitedly. His eyes widened and he backed up a few steps.

"Wha- No! Nobody touches my ears got-" he didn't get to finish his threat though, because her hand were already rubbing the base of his left ear, making him fall silent.

"So cute!" she jumped up and down, but he didn't seem to notice. All he could feel was the rubbing of his ears. Such a comforting gesture, yet it made his guard go down and the one thing he hated was- "You're…purring…" she stated quietly, almost flabbergasted. This guy looked like a total toughy, and here he was purring because his ears were getting rubbed.

How do you explain **that** one?

"No I'm not!" he pulled away from her ministrations and blinked, the frosty look of his amber eyes disappearing and becoming once again, sharp.

"But you were."

"No I wasn't!"

"But…you were. It was like… a deep rumble in your chest… you were definitely purring," she nodded, knowing she was right, and he turned and walked up the stairs.

"Whatever."

"Jerk." Kagome rolled her eyes and walked up after him making sure not to look at his ass. '**Damnit! Why is he so freaking HOT? Is this some type of torture?**' she screamed to herself in her head.

"I heard that." He said quietly and continued walking in the same direction as Kagome.

"Huh?" she answered intelligently.

"I said, 'I heard that.' I have really good hearing you know." He pointed to his ears. Kagome's eyes widened. Not that she cared, but he wasn't supposed to hear that.

"Yeah, well, whatever." She shrugged one shoulder and pretended not to care.

"You don't have to pretend not to care. If I know it and you know it, then nothing else matters right?"

He smirked. She scowled.

"Who said I care?"

"It's obvious, love."

"Whatever."

"Stop saying whatever." He told her lightly. She gaped.

"You said it first!"

"No… I didn't." he said slowly, the perfect picture of innocence.

"If I could rewind this conversation, I'd so burn your ass." She said lowly, narrowing her eyes.

"Well you can't, can you." He laughed and stopped at a classroom, so fast she kept going one or two steps before she realized it. Then she came to focus and saw that she was still at school, and that she too was looking for her class. '**Room 205 – Floor 2**' she looked up at the number across the top of the door and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"We have this class together. Who did this?" she glared at the door and then at him, waiting for him to open it and waltz in.

He just looked at her curiously.

"I need an excuse."

"Yeah, well, don't look at me, I have a reason." She smiled a sugary smile and bumped him aside with her hip, placing her hand lightly on the doorknob.

"Hey! I saved you down there. If you had said what I said to that thug, your ass would be on blast right about now. You could at least repay the favor."

"1) You didn't save me. 2) Even if my ass was on blast, I'd be able to handle twelve of 'em at a time. Not to brag or anything, of course. And finally 3) I don't do anyone any favor unless I know him or her well enough. So forget it." she smiled that syrupy smile again and waved as she walked into the classroom. Inuyasha scowled.

"Wench…" he walked in after her, and watched as she interrupted the lecture to hand her little slip of paper to the teacher, while thinking of a good excuse to give.

"Class this is Kagome Higurashi, and she's a new student. Please welcome her into the school warmly." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Kagome, you can go sit over there in the corner by the window." Kagome nodded and walked over, her converse not making a sound. Fortunately for Inuyasha the teacher didn't notice him slip in while she was talking to Kagome, but his seat just happened to be right next to the beautiful girl.

"Okay, class, let's get back to business." She droned on about something, a famous book they'd have to read for class, but none of the students seemed to be listening.

"We meet again," he leaned over and whispered in her ear. Kagome shuddered.

She liked the feeling, despite herself.

"I'm trying to take notes. Please be quiet so that my learning atmosphere isn't disrupted." She smirked.

"But… you're not taking notes. And who's Hojo?" he asked curiously. Kagome looked up at him, blinking, before looking down at her notebook which had 'Kagome and Hojo Forever' written on the bright blue cover in black permanent marker. She sighed and brought out said marker from her backpack and scribbled it out.

"No one. Bad relationship. Not one I wish to remember." She smiled and put the notebook in her backpack.

"So…if he was an ex, doesn't that make him someone?" he whispered.

"If you don't be quiet, I will be forced to take desperate measures." She examined her black painted nails casually.

"Hmm, I kinda like that sound of that. Why are these measures named desperate?" he challenged. Kagome was surprised in her seat. She already liked him. He challenged her, and asked her questions only an inquisitive thinker could ask. But when she looked at him, he didn't seem like the type to be inquisitive. She scanned his appearance quickly, before looking away like she'd taught herself to do. Look quickly and carefully, not obviously.

He had his short black hair with silver highlights, spiked in the back and long in the front, (almost as if the front was "eating" his face) and golden eyes, with fangs, dog-ears and claws. Which she guessed made him a…dog demon. But maybe half…or full…she'd have to ask him later. But his clothes were what interested her the most; he dressed in the same style she did. He had on his baggy black pants, with a studded belt, ones that let his boxers show at the top. He wore converses, and a black T-shirt that said 'Don't give a duck a bar of soap' with a little rubber ducky with bubbles appearing behind his rear end. He wore sweatbands on his wrists and a band hoodie with long sleeves.

"Because I'll have to find a way to shut you up…" she whispered and stuck out her tongue, mouth opened wide and flicked it up and down, revealing a silver ball.

Which indicated a tongue ring… which made the adolescent boy smirk.

"Then maybe I should keep talking…" he winked and turned in his seat, facing towards the front, a smirk playing on his lips the entire time. Who said he couldn't be a flirt? '**I could definitely get used to this…**'

**--**

**A/N: well I hope you liked it. I worked hard to introduce this story to you guys. I really liked this into/chapter. I hope all the rest can be as good as this! I'm off. Until next time! R&R please!**

**TaintedMunkeyz**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Next chapter. I'm hoping that since it's summer I'll be able to update at the most twice a week. But I'm not promising. Just hoping, my friends, just hoping… keep it rollin.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**-- **

**Sitsume High**

**Chapter Two**

**TaintedMunkeyz**

**OoOoO**

**_This place is a prison, and these people aren't your friends…welcome to Sitsume High_**

**OoOoO**

The lunch bell rang, signaling the end of fourth period classes for the upperclassmen. (freshman and sophomores have seven classes in a day, so it would be their fifth period ending, and the coming of lunch.)

Kagome stretched her arms high above her head, just coming out of her all too boring physics class and cracked her neck, heading down towards the cafeteria.

"God, what a boring class." She voiced her opinion and sagged as she made her way to the enormous room where students ate. Nobody went off campus for lunch, for the simple reason that if you did, it was too much of a hassle trying to get back in.

"You're tell me." someone mumbled and walked along side of her, all the other students walking past in a flash to get to their friends and chatter about what just happened to Izu in fourth block and how absolutely funny it was.

"Are you stalking me?"

"Are you asking me to stalk you?" he asked, looking forward and dodging careless students.

"Well, no. But it'd be pretty fucking awesome to have a stalker." She nodded and grinned cheekily at the hot boy walking next to her. He laughed and bumped her hip with his.

"Consider it done."

"Oh my god, like my very own new best friend!" she cheered like an overly peppy cheerleader and bumped him back.

"Oh **hell** no. Not if you're going to act like that…" he scooted away noticeably and laughed when she pouted.

"You're no fun."

"And you're just weird."

"How are we getting along so easy? It's a little scary."

"Yeah, you're telling me. Nobody really wants to be-" he cut himself off and looked down at his Converse shoes, glaring.

"Nobody really wants to be what?" she asked quietly and slowed down to match his pace. He just shook his head mutely and she decided to change the subject.

Very slick.

"So is this a good cafeteria? Because the **last** one I had to deal with, was shit-_tay_." She said matter-of-factly and ran a hand through her hair. Inuyasha caught the motion in the corner of his eye and bit his lip, wishing he could run his hands through her hair.

"It's fairly nice." He said offhandedly and smiled as they came to the cafeteria doors. "Lady's first."

"Just so you can look at my ass."

"Well, damn, you've caught me love." He smirked and opened the doors for her, following her in and searching for the table Miroku and he usually sat at. He looked across the cafeteria.

"So… where am I going to sit?" she asked quietly.

"With me of course, come on." He grabbed her elbow lightly and led her towards the designated table and sat down on the picnic bench with a plunk. But when they got there, Miroku wasn't by himself.

"Sango!" Kagome cried and hugged her sister. Inuyasha cringed and flattened his ears against his head until the screaming stopped. He turned towards Miroku.

"Who's this?" he pointed his thumb towards the girl talking animatedly with Kagome. Miroku didn't get to answer, because the girl cut in.

"Hi, I'm Sango. Kagome's sister." She said politely.

"Hey. Inuyasha." he replied. He remembered seeing her in his government class, but then again, the teacher was strict so nobody could talk.

"How come you two don't look like each other?"

"It's not like we're twins dipshit." Sango commented and shoved him playfully. Miroku stuck his tongue out.

"Yeah. I look more like our mother, and she got some of our father's looks."

"He must have been a pretty man." Miroku said airily.

"We're all going to pretend you didn't say that." Kagome nodded with an eyebrow raised. Sango tried to clear the blush off her face, but when she turned towards Kagome, she received an 'I-told-you-so' look, and her blush deepened. Inuyasha noticed but decided not to comment.

"What's the special today, Miro?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um… pizza?" he asked with a shrug. Inuyasha sighed and got up from the table.

"Anyone want anything?" Sango and Miroku shook their heads.

"Slice of pepperoni and a water?" Kagome offered meekly. He nodded with a smile and headed off in the direction of the lunch line.

"I'm tired of school already." Sango said tiredly. Miroku ran his hand over her back. Kagome raised her brow and cleared her throat.

"So, um, how did you guys meet?" she asked curiously.

"Well-"

"No, Miroku. It didn't happen like that." Sango shook her head before continuing. "We met in English. And would you believe it? I have this pervert in all of my classes."

"Hey!"

"Why is he a per-"

"Pervert!" Sango screamed and slapped Miroku across they face. He sighed happily.

"Oh…" she said knowingly now. She looked around the cafeteria and wondered why nobody even flinched, but shrugged it off.

"So, how did you and Inuyasha meet?"

"Same as you. Only we met in Math." She said.

"Awesome." Inuyasha came back with her pizza and water and one of his own and sat down. Miroku switched sides and sat next to his best friend, while Sango and Kagome shared a bench.

"Thank you." She smiled and lifted up her pizza taking a bite.

"Wow… Kagome that looks really fatty… and um…" she couldn't find the word.

"Detrimental to her health?" Miroku offered with a shrug.

"Yeah. Exactly what I was going to say." She said with a raised brow. His vocabulary was attractive.

"Does that mean we're meant for each other?" He shut up when Sango gave him a look.

"Yeah I know." Kagome said when she finished chewing. "I'm just gonna have to get rid of it later." She said carelessly. Sango bit her lip and looked away. Inuyasha stopped eating and looked up at her. He had a weird look on his face. Something like a look that made him seem worried…

Worried about what?

"What's that look for?" she glanced around the table and her gaze fell upon Inuyasha's golden eyes, almost hidden by his long bangs.

"Get rid of it how, Kagome?" he said quietly. So quiet that it was almost hard to hear in the room with rowdy and loud adolescents. He searched her eyes and it almost became a game, an obsession, to try and figure out what she was hiding, like it was something he could possibly prevent.

Or something like that…

"Get rid of it how?" he asked again, only this time sound didn't come out of his mouth and she had to lip read. She stalled and that was too much for him.

"E-exercise." She mumbled quietly, taking a deep breath and tearing her eyes away from his intense gaze. Sango closed her eyes painfully and blew out a sigh. Inuyasha's gaze shifted from her, to Sango, and back to Kagome. Kagome shared a glance with Sango when her eyes opened again, and then she got up and ran.

Only she was being chased…

She tore down the halls as fast as she could, but she could hear Inuyasha's chain hitting against lose change in his pocket. He was so close, and yet she was almost there. Tears blurred her vision and streaked her cheeks. '**Just a little bit further**' she pushed as hard as she could, but Inuyasha being demon and all was gaining on her fast.

Inuyasha ran at his almost full speed, and when he got to her, he made to grab her arm, but she swept into an alcove that held the girls bathroom. He really didn't care. He shoved the door open and found her about to go into a stall, but he grabbed her around the waist and hefted her towards the sinks. She didn't put up a fight, but she wasn't exactly limp either.

"Kagome, stop." He whispered in her ear and she choked back a sob. She stilled but she was still crying. "Stop crying, please." He lifted her face up and wiped away her tears with the rough pads of his thumbs. She sniffled.

"Okay." she said brokenly.

"Kagome… I don't understand." He started.

"There's nothing to understand." She said pulling away and walking to the sink. She splashed the cool water on he face and came up, dabbing the rough paper towel on her skin, her cheeks turning pink.

"Yes… there is. Why do you…" he trailed off, not wanting to say it. '**Why do you do that to yourself, even though you're beautiful?**'

"Say it." she said angrily. He shook his head. "Say it. What were you going to say?"

"Why, do you… are you?" He asked quietly, concern written all over his features. She looked up into the mirror, staring at his reflection.

"Am I what? Bulimic?" she whispered. He frowned, but nodded.

Then she did.

"Yes… I am. And I have no clue why I'm telling this to a complete stranger…" she sighed. Inuyasha looked away from the mirror.

"Okay. Then maybe you can tell me your story when you trust me."

"And what makes you so sure I will?" she asked quietly. She didn't know what happened next, but she was then enveloped in a hug.

"You just will… and Kagome?" he whispered in her ear, waiting for her to respond.

"What?"

"You're already beautiful." He whispered, and was gone before she had a chance to say goodbye.

**(Sitsume High)**

Meanwhile…

"What do we have here?" A teenage boy asked as he watched Kagome and Inuyasha run out of the cafeteria. The girl, who had a hand placed on his chest, and her head on his shoulder, snapped her fingers and suddenly a nerdy looking kid walked up.

"N-Naraku, sir." He stuttered.

"Kid, who was that girl?" the said boy looked towards the cafeteria doors, then proceeded to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"That's Kagome Higurashi, sir. S-she's new, just transferred today." He said quietly. Naraku and his gang chuckled, making the boy even more nervous than before.

"Obviously."

"She's hot." A member of his gang said. The girl hanging off of him slapped him playfully.

"Close your mouth, Kouga. You might catch flies." She rolled her eyes.

"Shove it, Ayame." She grinned, and then purred.

"Don't talk so dirty, you might just push the right button and turn me on." She sighed dramatically, and everyone laughed, Kouga grinning. Naraku waved his hand, dismissing the poor boy.

"I see we have a new victim." A cold, and chilling voice spoke up. He was cleaning his claws with a pocketknife. Naraku's gaze shifted towards the tall demon with silver hair.

"You're right, Sesshomaru." He spoke idly.

"Who gets 'em? I haven't had a new victim in a long time."

"We'll take turns. Be patient. I don't think we'll be moving in anytime soon." He chuckled darkly and sipped from a juice box, slurping up the rest of the contents.

Only **he** could make it look so cool.

**(Sitsume High)**

"And then what?" a voice flitted through the phone line as Kagome stacked CDs on the rack. She was currently at her job, Borders, restocking shelves, and talking with Sango with her earpiece in, and the phone lying on the cart she was pushing.

"And then, he told me I'd trust him. Like eventually. Like it'd just happen. He was **so** sure of himself, like how he told me. Or maybe it was like he had purpose or it was going to be a goal. I knew he was dead serious too. But that's not even the sweetest part."

"What else happened?" Sango exclaimed, a hopeless romantic at heart (as was Kagome).

"He told me, I quote 'You're already beautiful'." Sango squealed, as did Kagome, only quieter. Kagome had been all smiles since that time, even though the situation wasn't a playful one. But Inuyasha was starting to grow on her, even though it had only been one day.

"Oh me, oh my. I think somebody has a crush on another somebody." She whistled and Kagome giggled.

"I won't deny it, but I don't wanna talk about it. I don't want to jinx it, if there's even something there."

"Okay, okay."

"However, I seemed to notice how cozy you are with the pervert. Maybe you **like** his antics." She giggled again, and could tell Sango was blushing.

"Ugh, don't start. I think he's cute. But just like you, I have a right not to want to talk about it. There could be something there." Sango said. Kagome nodded, and then realized she couldn't see her.

"Yeah, yeah, ok. No more talk. We can celebrate if anything happens." She laughed and looked up and around the music racks to make sure her boss wasn't coming. "Hey, I gotta run. I'll talk to you when I get home. Tell mom to save me a plate. I'll be home in like an hour."

"Okay. Later."

"Bye." Kagome hung up and sighed, putting her cell phone in her pocket. She wouldn't mind all too much if there were a something with Inuyasha, but at the same time, she had only met him today. "Whatever happens, happens." She sighed again and pushed the cart back towards the storage room and walked out to go see if she could help in the café. She walked behind the counter, tying on an apron and helping customers left and right.

Forty-five minutes later, Kagome looked at the clock and cursed. She needed to get home.

"Rayne I'll see you tomorrow. I have to go. Later."

"Later, Kagome!" Kagome took off her apron and hung it up on a hook, before heading towards the doors. Guess who happened to walk by? Kagome smiled and rolled her eyes.

"So you're stalking me?"

"I'm just doing my job." He chuckled. "No, actually I was on my way home." He held up bags of groceries to show his point and smiled. Kagome looked at the two bags he had and decided to help.

"Let me carry one for you. It's the least I can do until we get to a separating point." She smiled and took a bag off his hand, walking down the street with him. "So how has life been treating you in the past four hours?"

"Well, pretty shitty really. I get home, and my dad is angry about something or other and took it out on me, so I went to the grocery store to get away. Got some pick-me-up snacks." He pulled out a bag of chocolate chip cookies and smiled. Despite the situation, Kagome giggled at his cuteness.

"I'm sorry." She said genuinely. Inuyasha shrugged.

"It can't be helped." He said quietly. A pang of nervousness and worry crept into her stomach. Why would he be so unhappy about it? She sighed and grabbed his hand lightly, giving it a reassuring squeeze before letting go.

"This is my street, Inuyasha." He took the back from her. "Thank you for walking me home."

"It's in a stalkers job description." She smiled with an eyebrow raised.

"Actually-" he cut her off by kissing her cheek.

"I'll be off. Bye, love." He whistled as he walked away, all jolly heading towards home. She touched her cheek and bit her lip before walking home the rest of the way.

**(Sitsume High)**

Two weeks later…

Friday afternoon had to be a day that nobody could ever forget. It was the day that both Sango and Kagome made their reputations, and made themselves well known. But no one could tell for sure if it was in a bad way, or a good one.

Lunch period had just started, Kagome and Sango, along with just about everybody else, milling around the hallways exchanging books, chatting with friends, sharing notes and homework and heading towards the cafeteria. Lockers clanged and shoes scuffed up the tile hallways.

Inuyasha walked up and grabbed Kagome's ass, which made her jump and squeal, before turning around and smacking him in the chest.

"Damn, dude. That wasn't even like a pinch, it was a full-on fucking grab." She rubbed her butt and pouted as Inuyasha laughed. Sango rolled her eyes and shared a look with Miroku.

Those two were **definitely** going to hook up soon.

"Yeah, well I'm hungry. So let's put a pep in our step and get going." She said walking down the middle of the hall with her friends in tow. Kagome and Sango were walking side-by-side when they heard three feminine voices just demanding attention.

"Move."

"Move."

"Move."

"Move out of the fucking way."

"Move." Three girls walked down the hallway shoving people out of their way with looks of disinterest and boredom on their faces. From the looks of it, they seemed to be the top three girls of the school. And three guys walked behind them, the same looks of boredom and disinterest on their faces. Kagome couldn't figure out how to group them. They weren't preppy. They weren't… "gangster" status. They were actually just like Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku.

As hardcore as they come…

The three girls were all wearing blue jeans, and black shirts; only the shirts were in different styles. One girl, with blazing red hair and green eyes was wearing a black tank top. Another girl with unnerving crimson colored eyes was wearing a tube top that barely covered her belly (exposing a blood red belly button ring). And the leader of the three girls was wearing a black T-shirt, pulled up above her belly button and tied behind her back with a hair band. All wore spike belts and tons of bracelets, Converse shoes and unzipped hoodies.

They continued their mantra of 'move', but when they got to Kagome and Sango, and tried to shove them out of the way, neither girl would stand for it.

"Oh, look. It's the Bitchy Slut Brigade. Everyone better get out of the way before they sharpen their nasty little talons on you."

Sarcasm dripped from every word.

Kagome and Sango stood with their arms crossed, one eyebrow on each of the girl's faces raised, glaring. They said it just loud enough for everyone to stop what they were doing and look at the group of hardcore teens. Miroku and Inuyasha blanched. No one really dared to mess with these people, for the simple fact that they never got out alive. And now, the two new girls decided to be daring and give them a piece of their mind.

"Uh, Kagome. I really think we should leave and get out while we still can…" Inuyasha hissed and made to grab her arm. Without so much as blinking she grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"And miss an opportunity like this. I'd rather not pass it up." she let go of his hand and he looked at the throbbing appendage.

"Holy shit." He whispered to Miroku and they backed up as far as they could against the lockers. The leader of the group of girls turned, as well as every other head in the gang.

"Excuse me?" She turned with a disbelieving look on their face. Kagome stepped up to her, her voice never wavering.

Their noses were almost touching.

"Try to shove me out of the way again, and just see what happens." She threatened, her voice like venom. The girl chuckled.

"Don't make me laugh bitch and don't you ever, step out of line again, or you'll be in a world of pain." Kagome smiled kindly and looked over at Sango.

"Sango, my sister, correct me if I'm wrong, but did she just call me a bitch, **and** threaten to hurt me in the same sentence?" Sango chuckled.

"There's no need for correcting, Kagome. I believe she did." Sango shifted her gaze to the girl with humor flashing through her eyes. Kagome twisted her neck back and smiled at the girl who was about to get her ass kicked. Inuyasha and Miroku watched with interest to see what was about to happen.

Naraku chuckled and folded his arms. "Who do you think will win this one?"

"I'm putting my money on that Kagome chick." Sesshomaru said with a blank face. Naraku raised an eyebrow.

"How about you, Kouga?"

"Same."

"Interesting. It's 2-on-3 though."

"It doesn't make much of a difference. Kagome has a great amount of power hidden. Kikyo's could never hope to amount to it."

"Now that you mention it, I felt something there before. Let's see how this shit turns out."

Kikyo looked back at her three friends and then her gaze fell once again on Kagome. "So you think you can take me?"

"Easily, bitch. I could take all three of you if I wanted to." She said cockily. But it was just the facts. A few rounds of 'OoOoO' flittered around the hallway, and a couple of chuckles too. Kikyo was steaming.

"Let's take this outside then." She lead her little group, Kagome and Sango, as well as Inuyasha, Miroku and half the school following. Everyone went outside to the back of the school in the football field, waiting to see what would happen. Kagome shrugged off her hoodie and tossed it to Inuyasha, Sango doing the same and letting Miroku hold it. They both cracked their knuckles and their necks and smiled at each other, touching fists. Sweat bands covered both Sango and Kagome's wrists, their tight blue jeans fitting comfortably and their black wife-beaters fitting snuggly. Kouga jumped into the middle, all the girls facing each other (Kagome and Sango on one side and the other girls facing them). He smiled and winked at Kagome, but she rolled her eyes and wanted to wretch.

"All right, ladies. I want a nice clean-"

"Shove it Kouga. I'm about to knock this girl's teeth out." Kikyo let out a pathetic growl. Kagome and Sango burst out laughing, before gaining control when the wind picked up, and gray clouds that nobody noticed before became darker and more apparent. One raid drop fell, before another, and another. Soon everybody was getting soaked. The girl's hair was plastered to their foreheads and cheeks, their clothes sticking to them like a second skin.

The whole student body was circled around them, watching intently and making bets to see which side would win. A random girl looked over at her friend and whispered…

"**_There's about to be a girl fight._**"

That seemed to set them off as Kikyo ran at Kagome and swung her fist, Kagome ducking and tripping her, her face landing in a puddle of mud. Sango took Ayame and threw a punch, but Ayame grabbed it and flipped her over. Sango countered it and flipped landing in a crouch before back flipping and catching Ayame in the chin with a Converse covered shoe. Kagome threw a punch at Kikyo's pretty face and then threw a left jab towards her abdomen. Kikyo hunched over holding her stomach, before screaming, spitting out the blood from her mouth and tackling Kagome. They both fell to the wet green grass and rolled each other, trying to over power one another and get on top. Sango's feet left the ground and, just like she did at her old school, she delivered a perfect roundhouse kick to Kagura's face. Kagura went down, but then got back up, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. She kicked Sango in the stomach when she let her guard down and Sango flew back onto the ground, coughing. She tried to get up, but Kagura came and landed on her, rolling around with her in the same fashion. Ayame stood up dizzily and ripped Kagome off of Kikyo and kicked her in the ribs. Kagome winced but tripped Ayame and Kikyo but kicking the back of their legs, making both girls' legs give out.

"Inuyasha?"

"What, Miroku?"

"As, bad as this situation is, it's surprisingly hella sexy." Inuyasha smiled and nodded.

"For once I agree perv." He laughed and then focused on the way Kagome moved, how it just seemed natural.

Kagome hopped up and ran over to where Kagura was trying to choke Sango. She growled and kicked her off, helping Sango up. But she was suddenly pushed from behind. She whipped around.

"Ugh! I'm done with this childish shit!" she screamed. She wiped her long bangs from her eyes and ran at Kikyo, full charge. All five girls seemed to come together and rip and tear at each other. Kagome pulled Kikyo's hair, while she pulled on her shirt. Sango tugged at Kagura's tube top and it came down, exposing her to the world. No one seemed to notice except for the male portion of the crowd outside as they screamed for another peep show. Kagome grabbed Sango and held her close, like in a hug and closed her eyes, a new type of energy bursting from within her. A pink light exploded and blinded everyone, making them shield their eyes, but not miss the awe of it all. Kagura (top up), Kikyo, and Ayame flew from the small circle the girls had created and hit the people in the front row of the crowd.

They were knocked out cold.

Sango breathed in deeply, her breathing labored and held the dead weight in her arms. Kagome fainted too.

"Shit…" she breathed and looked around, listening to the intense silence as all her peers stared with wide eyes. No sound was made, except for the rain plummeting to the earth. Then suddenly, cheers broke out, loud and earsplitting as everyone came to bum rush them, congratulating.

However, Inuyasha and Miroku made it to her first, Inuyasha picking up Kagome and heading out of the crowd, all hands joined. When they made it to the outside and back inside the school to warmth, they breathed a sigh of relief. Inuyasha held Kagome tight in his arms.

"I'm going home. I'll take her. Sango, you can drive Kagome's car right?" he said quietly. She nodded. She also noted the concern on Inuyasha's face. '**How cute…**'

"Yeah. I'll drive Miroku and I." Inuyasha nodded and turned to walk away, but Sango's voice stopped him. "She'll be okay, Inuyasha. She's just burnt out." he nodded again, concern still evident on his face and he walked away towards the school entrance.

"Wake up soon, okay?" he whispered when they were in his car. He turned the heat on full blast and ran a hand through her hair, looking at her curled up body with concern. "You'll be okay. I'll make sure of it." he whispered again, and headed off in the direction of his house.

**A/N: ok. Second chapter down. I don't know how many there will be, but I'm sure it will be a fair amount. . oh, and incase anybody wonders: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru aren't brothers in this fic. So yeah. Stay tuned! R&R please!**

**TaintedMunkeyz**

**P.S. - _Claire (inuyasha's dark angel), you were totally right. but i fixed the 'bulimic' mistake. thanks a bunch hun! _  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey guys. Here's chapter three. Enjoy! Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! You guys keep me chugging!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**--**

**Sitsume High**

**Chapter Three**

**TaintedMunkeyz**

**OoOoO**

**_This place is a prison, and these people aren't your friends… welcome to Sitsume High_ **

**OoOoO**

Inuyasha blinked his eyes open and yawn, his jaw popping. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness of the room and blinked some more.

Then he sniffed, his ears twitching.

A familiar scent floated up to his nose and he smiled, instantly being comforted by it. He turned his head and looked at the raven-haired beauty sleeping next to him. '**Kagome?**' his eyes widened and he jumped away from her, only for his legs to get tangled in the blankets he was sleeping under and he fell off the bed.

"Ow…" he sighed and rubbed his ear, making sure it was okay, before peaking over the edge of the bed. She had a smile on her face and she snuggled deeper into his pillows, breathing in his scent. He relaxed, only slightly, and thought back to what had happened.

After the big fight at school, and Kagome's passing out, Inuyasha had brought her back to his house. It didn't seem sensible to let Kagome go home, where he'd just have to explain to her mother what had happened. So he brought her to his house.

But it had only been a few hours. Right now it was 6:00, he noticed as he looked over at his digital clock, and it would be easy to come up with an excuse such as, they had been "studying". Hopefully her mom would believe her on that one.

Inuyasha sighed as he stood up and stretched out his tired muscles. Kagome would be awake anytime soon (he hoped), so he just walked out into the hall to go to the bathroom. When he got done however, he was startled when he heard the downstairs door slam, and the clattering of dishes in the kitchen. He rushed out of the bathroom and automatically went to his room to make sure Kagome was still asleep. When he finished checking on that he ran down the stairs and stopped at the kitchen's entrance.

"Inuyasha, you worthless hanyou. Where's my fucking dinner?" the man bellowed. Inuyasha looked at his foster father with a frown, before shifting his gaze to the bowl on the floor. "Answer me!" he yelled. Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head.

"It was in that bowl, sir. We haven't had any new groceries in a while, and all I could afford to make was that macaroni and cheese." He explained quietly.

"So you're saying it's my job to bring home food?" he yelled angrily, and stomped towards Inuyasha from across the kitchen.

Inuyasha braced himself.

He planted his feet on the floor and clenched his fists, and waited for the impact. But it never came.

"Is everything all right in here?" a soft voice floated to Inuyasha's ears and his eyes widened. He looked up into the eyes of his "father" and backed away.

"Everything's fine, Kagome." He whispered tensely

"Who is this, Inuyasha?" He dad asked, pointing to the dark-haired girl with a meaty finger. He guzzled down a beer while giving her a scrutinizing gaze. She cowered slightly and lowered her eyes.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, sir. I'm a school friend of Inuyasha's." she said quietly. Inuyasha's father laughed.

"Inuyasha? Friends? Who are you really? Did he pay you to sleep with him?" he laughed as he drank more from his beer and Kagome looked up with wide angry eyes. Inuyasha growled.

"Excuse me? I'm not some street slut, you-" Inuyasha covered her mouth, giving her a warning glance and turned to his father, glaring.

"We're going out. Be back later." He grabbed Kagome's hand and hurriedly put on his shoes, grabbing his hoodie and hers and walked out the door.

"Inuyasha! My shoes!" she said, tugging her arm back, hopping on one foot to the other to try and avoid the coldness of the ground. He stopped and turned around. He looked back at the house, and glared. "I'll be right back. They're just in your room, I saw them." She got her hand free and ran back into the house, up the stairs and into his room. After slipping on her Converses she ran out of the room, and into somebody. "Oomph." She shook her head and stood up rubbing her bottom. But when she looked up she saw the one person she **didn't** want to be around.

She took two steps back.

"Inuyasha doesn't have friends for a reason, little missy. You might want to get away while you still can before he fucks you up." his face was contorted into a snarl and his hands were tightened at his side. Kagome froze and swallowed.

"I gotta go." She said quickly and maneuvered around him and down the stairs. When she got out the door she took her hoodie from Inuyasha willingly and zipped it up about half way.

Inuyasha didn't leave room for talking and pulled her down off the patio and onto the street walking briskly. When they got about two blocks away he let go of her hand and slowed down, shoving his hands in his pockets. Kagome caught up to him and breathed in deeply, giving a side-glance at Inuyasha from the corner of her eyes.

"Okay… so what was that about?" she asked quietly. They stopped at a crosswalk and Inuyasha avoided her question, pushing the button. "Bad relationship with your dad?"

"He's not my dad."

"And he speaks!" she yelled raising her hands above her head. People who were just walking by turned their heads and gave them weird looks. Inuyasha ducked his head. "Embarrassed to be seen with me?" she shrugged. "That's alright." She winked and skipped off when the light changed red, and their sign turned into a person walking indicating they could go. He smiled and shook his head following her.

The sky was dark - dark blue, dark gray and cloudy. It was the aftermath of the rainstorm. Stars were starting to twinkle here and there and he looked for the brightest one but couldn't seem to find it. He looked up suddenly when he heard the screech of tires, a car honk, and Kagome flipping off the driver.

"That's what you get for trying to run me over, asshole!" she yelled, then turned and skipped humming a pleasant tune. He shook his head again and soon found himself at the entrance to a park. Kagome had stopped skipping and was just walking, looking at her shoes, her hands in her pockets. He raised an eyebrow.

He just couldn't seem to figure her out. She was so different than all the girls he had ever known. They all weren't tough like her. They were pretty, but none compared to her beauty. She was crazy and interesting, but at the same time calm and collected. She had so many different layers, and he was sure she hadn't shown him all of them yet. He was curious to see where she took him next. He just felt like he should follow her.

No, not through the park…

…But in life… Right here and right now. He felt that he should just let her lead him to wherever she was going. But that scared him. Because he had never followed anyone before. He was his own person. He did his own thing. Sure he had Miroku, but he and Miroku just kind of went along with each other. Did things together. He could admit Miroku was his best friend. No one had ever really been there for him like Miroku had. They went through things together that he didn't think he could go through by himself. He was pretty much the first friend he ever had - his **whole** damn life. Inuyasha frowned. That was a different story.

He had girlfriends before, relationships that tended to only last for two months…

He would always get bored.

No one ever showed a different part of them. They were **all** the same. Which further lead his thoughts to his last girl friend. Kikyo.

That's right. Laugh it up. He went out with the bitch of the school. But she wasn't always like that. She used to be cool. She used to accept people for who they were. Then she met Naraku while Inuyasha and her were going out, and she changed. She cheated on him with Naraku. She said she loved him, but she would always go back to Naraku. And Inuyasha pretended not to know. He pretended with himself, that everything was okay with that. But then she got into drugs and alcohol and parties. Which then got Inuyasha hooked on drugs and alcohol and parties. She told him that she had to leave him, because he just wasn't whom she wanted. That he wasn't good for her.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at that memory. She lied. The real reason was that she didn't want to be with a half-demon. But that confused him, because Naraku was a half-demon. He'd actually said that to her. And she said that at least he didn't have freaky weird ears. Inuyasha twitched his ears at that. And then frowned.

It hurt to think that something he'd always been ashamed of had ran her away. It made him sad that she didn't like him for that reason. Which lead to his next thought. That's why he was so surprised that first day of school when Kagome had said his ears were cute and that she wanted to touch them. People pretty much cowered away from him.

And so to hide his hurt, Inuyasha got mean, gruff, cold. He closed his heart. He didn't let anyone in. He made it so that nobody could hurt him. The only person he ever trusted enough to let his emotions through was Miroku. And it was funny how he just opened up his heart to Kagome within the first few moments of meeting her. Maybe it was because she accepted him within the first few moments of meeting **him**. Strange how things like that work…

"Inuyasha…" Kagome snapped in front of his glazed over eyes and tried to get him to come back to the real world. "Inuyasha!" she screamed in his ear with a smile. He jumped and blinked his eyes, the glaze leaving and sharpening, and looked around confused.

"Where are we?" he asked quietly, surveying the area. How could he just let himself go vulnerable like that? Was it because Kagome made him feel safe?

"The park, silly goose. You just got all caught up in your thoughts and I had to bring you back." She giggled. Then frowned. "Anything interesting up there?" she tilted her head curiously. He smirked at the cute look on her face.

"Not really." He said with a grunt.

"Liar." She pouted and walked over to the swing set and sat down, kicking her feet lightly in the sand, so she could sway. Inuyasha sat down next to her.

Inuyasha looked over at her, his face blank, but his eyes holding too many emotions. He shook his bangs from his eyes and bit his lip, playing with his hoop lip ring. Kagome looked up at him, startled by the quietness and blinked, a pretty blush painting her cheeks. His gaze was so intense.

"What?" she whispered.

"Kagome…" he frowned. How could he word it? It would seem strange to just come out and say it…

"What?" she cued for him to continue.

"Uh… it's not really that important." He said with a shrug and looked down at his feet, drawing something in the damp sand with the toe of his shoe.

"No… ask me. Please." She pushed sideways and bumped him with her swing.

"Why are you… so nice to me?" he asked quietly and now glared at his shoes. Kagome glanced up startled.

"Inuyasha! What do you mean?" she asked with wide eyes. To say she was surprised by the question was an understatement. No one had ever asked her that question before. She just accepted people for who they were and just tried to get along with everyone (unless they were sluts and decided to try and push her around). Kagome grimaced at that thought. '**Kikyo… what a _bitch_…**'

"Why… are you nice to me? Why do you talk to me? Why do you… accept me?" he whispered the last question. Kagome's eyes softened as she looked at the confused boy in front of her. Her stomach did multiple flip-flops and she didn't think that it would die down any time soon. She hadn't even known this boy for a week, but so far, she was starting to like him. He was so nice, and funny and caring. He told her she was beautiful, even though she still doubted it. He went out of his way to care for her, even when he barely even knew her. She had to pay him back, and secure his insecurities.

Kagome got up off her swing and kneeled down in front of Inuyasha, her hands on his knees, peering up at him with her chocolate orbs. Inuyasha's eyes wavered as he connected gazes with her, his breath catching in his throat. Kagome's knees were starting to get damp from the sand, but she didn't care. She had to let Inuyasha know he was important.

"Kagome…"

"Listen. Just listen, okay?" she waited for him to nod and when he did, she continued with a smile. "Inuyasha. I'm nice to you because you're an awesome person. You've shown me a side of you that I'm sure you haven't shown too many other people. You've cared for me, and told me things that would make me happy and make me feel better about myself. I talk to you because you can hold a conversation, you aren't cocky - most of the time," she smiled wider. "And you're real. You're interested in me. You talk about things that are important. You use words other guys couldn't even imagine using, and know what they mean. Your words are amazing and beautiful when put together. You challenge me. You make me laugh," she trailed off quietly. Inuyasha gripped the chains holding up the swing and bit his lip. The whole time he had been holding Kagome's piercing gaze, but he looked away from her to catch his breath.

"Why do you accept me?" he whispered. Kagome's smile dropped and she frowned.

"Accept what part of you Inuyasha?"

"The fact that I'm a h-hanyou, Kagome." He spat 'hanyou', like it burned his tongue. He couldn't even be proud of what he was. Kagome's eyes watered.

Inuyasha still couldn't look at her.

"Look at me." she whispered. When Inuyasha ignored the command she said it louder, with more force. "Damnit! Look at me!" he snapped his head back quickly and looked her in the eyes. Kagome had to suppress the gasp that almost escaped her mouth. His face was stone cold, and it looked as it he was struggling to keep his eyes from holding too much emotion, but he was failing miserably. Every possible emotion was present. The air was tense. She could feel the static electricity surging between them.

But, at the same time, she felt as if she had to make him understand. She had to let him know that he was special and that he had a reason for being here. She couldn't stand the fact that he was upset about what he was.

She **had** to make him understand.

"Inuyasha…"

"Look, Kagome. You don't have to waste your breath trying to make me feel better. Whatever you're going to say, probably isn't true and you're just going to say it to be nice." He said quietly and stood up, walking over to a nearby tree and sitting down. Kagome craned her neck and gaped. '**He totally just blew me off!**' she stood up from her crouched position on the playground and got out of the sand, running full speed ahead and tackling him to the grass.

"This time," she said as she straddled his waist and pinned down his wrists. "You're going to listen to me." Inuyasha looked up in shock at the girl on top of him. Then he frowned.

"Kagome… you don't have to do this." he sat up, making her fall to the ground on her bottom. She may be strong, but he was definitely stronger. He sat with his back against the tree, his head in his arms. Kagome's eyes softened once again as she got up and sat next to him. She nudged him with her shoulder and sighed.

"Hey…" she titled her head to try and catch his eyes. "Inuyasha…" he just shook his head and Kagome rested her chin on his arm, waiting for him to turn his head towards her. When he did, their faces were so close their noses were almost touching. She gazed into his eyes, a small smile lighting her face.

"You don't have to…" he whispered. Kagome shook her head.

"You're absolutely amazing." She replied quietly.

"Please don't," he whispered despondently, his eyes getting that familiar sting. It was painfully obvious that no one had ever accepted him for him. It was clear that he had been alone for as long as he could remember with no one to care about him. And it was evident that he wasn't quite sure if he could put his trust, and his heart in the hands of a stranger to take care of. It was easy to see that he didn't want to get his hopes up, and then have everything he loved snatched away. Because Kagome could tell it had happened before.

Kagome cupped his cheek to prevent him from turning away. He closed his eyes, his face in a pout, and moved into her hand more. He couldn't help it.

"You're wonderful. Everything about you is wonderful. You're normal Inuyasha. Save for a couple unique and special characteristics." Her gaze flickered to his ears, and back to his closed eyes. A small smile twitched at his lips, but he kept his eyes closed and just listened. "But, I think that that completes you. Those characteristics make you who you are, and it shows how beautiful you are, inside and out." she stopped and breathed in his scent, happy that it made her feel safe. "I accept you… because it would be a shame to pass you up like others do, and not give you the chance you deserve. I accept you because I want to. Being a hanyou isn't anything to be ashamed of, Inuyasha. You're you. You have to love yourself." She whispered. He opened his eyes and stared. She stared right back. "I accept every part of you Inuyasha. Everything about you, I accept."

"But I have problems. You probably wouldn't be so accepting if you knew what they were. You wouldn't be so accepting if you knew my past." He said with a puckered brow. He lowered his eyes to her lips, making his heartbeat quicken.

"Inuyasha… no one is perfect." He read her lips, trying to hear at the same time, but that didn't work out so he lifted his eyes back to hers.

"But-"

"Our faults make things more interesting." She hugged him around the waist and laid her head on his shoulder, happy just **being**. Inuyasha kissed the crown of her head.

"Thank you…"

**(Sitsume High)**

"So where did ya'll want to eat again?" Miroku asked as they walked around the mall, just hanging out. It was a sunny Saturday afternoon, and the four had decided that they wanted to hang out of school. So they all met at the mall.

"I don't care." Kagome said with a shrug and turned her head, glancing at the shops they walked by. Inuyasha threw an arm over her shoulders chummily.

"How about we just go for some smoothies?" he asked Miroku.

"But I want a burger." Sango and Miroku whined simultaneously. Then they looked at each other and blushed before looking away. Kagome and Inuyasha glanced at each other smugly.

Those two were **definitely** going to hook up soon.

"Fine, you two can go for a burger and we'll go for smoothies. Sound good?" Inuyasha asked the back of Sango and Miroku's heads and then looked down at Kagome for some sign of conformity. Sango and Miroku nodded their agreement and Kagome smiled.

"Sounds superb."

"Well that was lame." Sango said with a laugh and a roll of her eyes, as she dodged getting kicked in the butt by Kagome.

"Superb is a lame word." Miroku commented. Inuyasha smirked and glanced down at Kagome who had a pout on her face.

"It was lame in that awesomely rad way." He said with a wink. Kagome grinned and blushed prettily.

"Why thank you, **Inuyasha**," she said accentuating his name, while glaring playfully at Sango and Miroku.

"Burger shop!" Sango yelled out. Miroku laughed and grabbed Sango's hand pulling her towards it.

"Gotta love a girl with a good appetite!" he smiled and held Sango's hand tighter, thus causing her to blush more, and looked back over his shoulder at the other two. "You two, go get a table till we get back, then you can get your smoothies." He nodded and pulled Sango along in line before it got too long. Inuyasha sighed and searched for a table since he was tall, and found a booth a little ways away.

"Found one. Let's go." He led Kagome towards the booth since she had no idea where the indicated booth was and sat down, occupying it until Miroku and Sango got back. Kagome sat next to him in the plushy red booth and sighed.

"If you're hungry, I can go get our smoothies while Sango and Miroku are gone." Kagome offered with a shrug and tucked a piece of black hair behind her ear, revealing three hoop earrings (2 on the lobe and 1 at the top of her ear).

"Oh, that's ok. As a matter of fact, I'll go get them." He smiled brightly and slid out of the booth heading towards the smoothie shack on the far end of the food court. Kagome sighed. She was hungry anyways.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the bad ass wannabe who can't fight for shit." A feminine voice reached Kagome's ears and she bristled, glancing up from the table with a cold smirk.

"Kicked your ass, didn't I?" Kagome slid out of the booth and stood up, staring Kikyo straight in the eyes. A round of small chuckles flittered among the group she was with. Kikyo glanced back glaring at every one of them, making them instantly shut up, before turning back to Kagome.

"Don't get smart. I have connections, and I'll make your ass come down."

"Right… I forgot. You can't fight, so you send other people to do it," she raised a perfectly tweezed eyebrow and smirked wider. Kikyo was steaming.

"Don't make me take you right here." Kikyo whispered lowly, threateningly.

Kagome smiled.

"Like you did last time?" she tilted her head curiously and crossed her arms over her chest. Kikyo glared and snapped, and suddenly two people had Kagome from behind, holding her arms tightly. Kagome laughed, despite her current position. "Fucking bitch, can't even take me herself." She jumped up twisting her hips, guys still holding her arms, and kicked Kikyo across the face, before slipping out of their hold like butter. She did a handspring onto the booth's table and took fighting stance above them all, the condiments on the table shaking. Everyone at the surrounding tables around stood up and backed away.

"Something the matter here?" a cool and collected voice made all the members present snap their heads towards the said owner. Kagome breathed in deeply and looked down at Kikyo with hatred. She was currently angrily holding the side of her face where Kagome had kicked her.

"It's the half-breed." A murmur spread through the crowd and everyone backed up. Kagome frowned and looked with sad eyes at Inuyasha while his ears twitched, working to hear the whispers. She watched as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and glared, after setting the smoothies on the table.

"I think you should all leave." He said, his gaze shifting to Kikyo. Kikyo snorted and stood at her full height, which wasn't all that tall compared to Inuyasha.

"I think you should mind your business, half-breed." She hissed. The words stung, but Inuyasha ignored them, his exterior becoming cold and hard.

"When you mess with my people, it becomes my business." He titled his head; one eyebrow raised and regarded Kikyo with apathy. "Now leave." There was a fire in his eyes that told all not to mess. Kikyo snorted again.

"We're leaving. But not because you told us too." With the flick of her wrist, the group accompanying her left in a hurry and cleared out. Sango and Miroku walked over, the latter holding a tray of food, their heads turned in the direction of the group.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked as she walked up and helped Kagome down from the table.

"Peachy-keen." She smiled and patted her on the back before gesturing for them to slide into the booth. She slid in next to Inuyasha, slightly noting that he was still tense. She grabbed one of his hands and intertwined their fingers, sipping on her smoothie as she talked to Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha looked over at her from the corner of his eye and smiled slightly as he sighed and enjoyed his drink. He had to enjoy the here and now. Living in the past would bring nothing by trouble. But he had a small feeling that now that Kagome was here in his life… things would get all the more complicated.

A whole lot more complicated…

**--**

**A/N: hey. Well that was a good chapter. Here it is. Please R&R, and thank you for reading! Love you guys.**

**TaintedMunkeyz**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: next chapter? I don't know what to say in these things anymore. Haha. Oh well. Please enjoy this chapter! Oh and, just to let ya'll know, this story is going to be heavy duty… I don't know why I've been writing more angst stuff, but the majority of my stories will have it. So just beware. If you don't like the stuff in my stories, I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do. Just don't read it if you don't like it…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**--**

**Sitsume High**

**Chapter Four**

**TaintedMunkeyz**

**OoOoOoO**

_**This place is a prison; and these people aren't your friends… welcome to Sitsume High**_

**OoOoOoO**

Kagome walked down her school's halls quietly, yet not stealthily. The place seemed to be deserted, which was somewhat unnerving due to the fact that it always had something happening, whether it was a drug deal, the beating up of some random teenager, or just plain classes. But she had to take into consideration that it might be because the school day had come to a close already.

It was a Thursday. The day that kept all apathetic adolescents in a kind of daze, just waiting for the beloved day of Friday to come so the weekend was here all the more quickly.

But she also had to wonder why there weren't even students running around after school. The bell that signals the ten minutes passing after the last bell rang, meaning that students staying after school for extracurricular activities needed to go to their appointed destinations. Kagome questioned herself, as to why she'd even still be here after school. She didn't have any extracurricular activities going on, and she really didn't even want to be there. Sango wasn't still at school, and yet she was still meeting someone that had asked her to come to his locker. He had told her in a note, a note with messy scrawl explaining everything. And Kagome, as much as she didn't want to be at school after hours, was excited to even be there, meeting him. It felt rebellious, which was in a way pathetic, because there wasn't anything rebellious about it. She shrugged though, as she walked down one hall, and turned down another, seeing the tall and lanky boy leaning back casually against the wall of lockers, his head towards his shoes. His boyish scent floated down the hallway towards her and she inhaled softly, walking toward him with a smile on her face.

When she reached him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck, her lips lightly brushing his Adam's apple. He growled lowly in his chest, rumbling her body, and sending a shiver down her spine.

"I missed you today…" she said breathed. He had placed his hands on her hips, leaning his head down and nipping on her ear lightly. Due to a special schedule that day, students were broken up into groups and had to go to an assembly at different times to learn about sex ed. You'd think they'd stop teaching it your freshman year in high school, but apparently the school had been getting too many complaints from parents about their children not knowing enough about sex.

As if they all weren't experts…

So they hadn't had their normal classes, which would mean that Kagome didn't see Inuyasha all day. She was paired up with Sango, and he with Miroku, so she was seeing him for the first time that day. The note she had gotten from his was stuffed into her locker, sitting on top of her books, and she grinned widely as she unfolded the simply creased piece of binder paper.

"Yeah?" he asked tenderly, running his lips along her jaw line. Kagome giggled and pulled away, rolling her eyes at the arrogant smirk he had on his lips.

"Like the Sexual Education assembly? I think I learned a thing or two about how to put on a condom." she laughed, tucking a black lock of hair behind her ear, revealing a small silver hoop at the top of her ear. He smirked even wider.

"I bet you knew how to even before that." He grinned and pinched her cheek, making it pink slightly before she swatted his hand away.

"Are you implying something Mr. Takashi?" she asked, tilting her head to the side and glaring. He whistled and looked down the hallway, avoiding her eyes.

"No… no… nothing at all." He said casually and laughed when she punched his shoulder. "Don't be mean. That's abuse." He said rubbing the offended body part, but he knew she knew that it hadn't really hurt at all.

"It's not abuse. It was a love tap." She shrugged and pushed past him, looking into his open locker. "Any reason why you have a mirror in here, Ken?" she asked, referring to Barbie's little boy toy.

"Shut up. It's not there for that reason." He said crossing his arms and pouting. Kagome poked him in the side, where he was most sensitive, making him jump, and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, okay." she slammed the door shut and leaned on his muscular chest, just listening to his heartbeat. "It's so quiet…" she whispered.

"Yeah… too quiet…" he whispered. Kagome picked up her head from his chest and stared down the hallway. There were double doors that led to the field outside where most sports events were held.

"That's what I was thinking earlier. I mean, even after the late bell rings, shouldn't there be some students who have to do sports, or like band or something?" she shrugged and looked up at his uneasy features, a frown creasing his brow, and his lips set in a straight line. "Besides, don't teachers have like work meetings after school?" she whispered, a little worried and nervous from the school's silence. He nodded and looked down at her, the same expression on his face. He was worried, that much was clear, but why? "Inuyasha?" she said quietly, when he looked back at the doors, his ears twitching in the direction. A low rumble emitted from his chest and he wrapped a protective arm around her waist.

"Something's coming…"

"What is it?" she whispered and looked back at the doors. She could feel all the muscles in Inuyasha's body tense, the way hers does when she's about to get into a fight. "Not another fight. I'm so tired of fighting with these lame people. I've fought more here than at my old school." she whined, but it wasn't annoying, just a kind of irritated statement.

"That's how you survive in this school, Kag." He said lowly. He didn't say it in a mean way, just signaling for her to be quiet a moment so that he could tell what was coming their way. It seemed to be chanting and footsteps, but he could have been wrong. Suddenly it quieted, and Inuyasha swallowed, his heart racing.

The school bell rang.

And while the shrill little bell screamed, drawing all attention to it, the double doors clicked.

But Inuyasha was quicker.

"Kagome, run!" he yelled and hauled her along to the stairs, just barely making it to the second floor before a flood of students poured into the once quiet hallway, screaming and banging against lockers. He dragged her up to the second flight, before he got to the third, grabbing a chair he saw in the hallway, and bringing it with him. He could smell all the sweaty humans and demons alike, running up all the stairs, almost quicker then Kagome and himself. He walked up the narrow staircase, leading towards the roof, and shoved the door open before closing it and putting the chair up against the door. He could still hear the screams, but they weren't getting closer to the roof. He had been a floor above them, so there wasn't a chance for them to know where they went.

Kagome fell to her butt, sputtering in surprise, just wondering what the hell was going on.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered, fear capturing her heart, which was beating quicker than normal, and Inuyasha knelt down beside her, putting his hand over her mouth.

"Shh…" his gaze shifted from the door to her eyes, noticing how scared and upset she looked. "Promise not to talk?" he asked, his voice not even a whisper, just a breath of air. She nodded hesitantly, and he slowly removed his hand from her mouth, as if he'd have to throw it back over in case she uttered a word. Kagome opened her mouth, and he glared, giving her a look.

Inuyasha stood up from his crouched position and looked off into the distance, wondering what to do. He could jump from building to building, but that could only work if Kagome trusted him fully. He looked down at her, noticing that she was huddled into a small ball, shaking. He walked over to her and frowned, tilting her head up, and silently asking what was wrong with her. Kagome blew out air from her puffed up cheeks, blowing her bangs from her eyes.

"I'm afraid of heights," she whispered, closing her eyes tight. She liked looking out at the area around the school, since it was a good view, but being up this high made her edgy. "What if they come up here and push us off?" her eyes widened as she thought of all the possibilities. Could she possibly die like this?

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Do you trust me?" he asked quietly. Kagome stared up at him biting her lips. "Do you?" he asked hesitantly. Kagome nodded slightly, as if afraid of what her answer would bring. He lifted her up off the ground, noticing how her breathing was uneven. "Get on my back." He commanded gently. She was still shaking. Her eyes widened.

"Yasha, this is no time for piggy back rides." He rolled his eyes again and pulled her onto his back.

"Hold on. And you have to promise not to scream." He said. She nodded and buried her face in his strong back, already feeling her stomach dropping. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, but not tight enough to choke him. When he got a firm grip on her thighs, he took off, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, running fast to gain speed to jump.

He got far from the school grounds, and soon they were on top of a little coffee shop. He jumped down in back of the building, since the streets were busy and let her off his back slowly, turning around to face her.

"You okay?" he asked slowly. Her face had returned to normal color.

"Sure. About as okay as someone can be when he or she just jumped from roof to roof!" she yelled and placed a hand over her heart, in a gesture made to calm herself. Inuyasha cringed against her harsh voice and dragged her inside the café.

"How about I treat you to some coffee. To make up for scaring the shit out of you?" he asked as he led her into line. It wasn't that long, actually, which was a relief because he really didn't feel like waiting. When he got up front, he ordered for both of them, caramel mochas. She smiled as she sipped hers and they walked out of the café, enjoying their stroll towards home.

"I left my backpack at school." she said casually, a little pissed that she they had to leave so suddenly.

"I did too. We can get them tomorrow." He said turning his head and looking at the shops they were passing by. He turned his head back and took a sip of his mocha, about to say something, but was cut off when a rude pedestrian bumping his shoulder, making him spill his hot drink on the front of his light blue t-shirt.

"Get out of the way, half-breed." He heard him mumble, and it was apparent that Kagome did too, because she gasped.

"Damnit!" Inuyasha yelled and glared at the back of the man who was walking briskly away, Kagome having to hold him back so that he didn't attack the man. He was too frustrated to even think, and he tried to wipe off the brown liquid, but it had already seeped into the cotton of his shirt. He growled and Kagome grabbed his hand, pulling him with her.

"It's okay… we'll fix it when we get to my house." She smiled sadly at him and they walked quickly towards her home, so that they could treat his shirt.

**(Sitsume High)**

Sango sat next to Miroku quietly as they tried to study for an upcoming test tomorrow. But it was clear to both teenagers that studying wasn't even on the brain. Sango kept peaking at him from the corner of his eye, and Miroku tried to look as if he was studying, but the words in the book seemed to be blending all together. Her scent was driving him crazy.

"Uh, Sango. Do you want a soda or something?"

"You already got me one," she said with a pretty smile on her face, blushing because he was suddenly looking at her.

"Oh, right…" he trailed off, and tried to turn his attention back to the book. '**Jeez, what an idiot… you already got her one…**' he berated himself. He sighed and tried to think of something intelligent to say.

For some reason, he had a hard time with his tongue when Sango was around. He couldn't get a grip on himself. He said stupid things, instead of having the smooth façade he had with most other girls. She left him tongue tied, and nervous, and he didn't know what to do with himself. Sure it wasn't all the fun when she slapped him for being perverted, but he couldn't really help himself. She was just too beautiful. And it scared him, because he wasn't used to actually wanting something more than just sex. But with Sango he actually wanted to date her, and make it last, and he didn't know why.

Sango was having a hard time keeping herself situated. She'd never really been attracted to a guy like how she was with Miroku. He was just so… interesting, and she wanted to know him. She wanted to be with him, even though she wanted to take it slow. She had to wonder why he hadn't made a move yet. She wondered if he wasn't that attracted to her, or if there was something wrong with her. He pretty much set it up. They were in an empty house. He had told her that his mom was at work, and that she was pretty much never home.

Wasn't that a sign?

Sango blew out air, blowing up her bangs and sighed looking off at a window in his living room. Maybe she should just make the first move. Would that seem fair… would it be the right thing to do? What would she do if he rejected her? Sango had to stop and think about. She didn't even think she'd be able to face the guy if he actually didn't like her and she made a move. How awkward would **that** be? She'd die of embarrassment. Sango's face heated up just at that thought.

But then again…

What if she never took the chance, and didn't get to see if there could actually be something there? What if she just let it pass her by, and Miroku never took the initiative. She didn't want that. If there could possibly be something there, she'd want to die of embarrassment, before just letting something so precious go to waste. She took a deep breath and turned towards him, ready to spill her guts.

"Miroku, I-" He turned toward her and pressed his lips to hers, cutting off anything she was about to say. Her mind went totally blank, as he slid his tongue in her mouth and deepened the kiss. Sango wrapped her arms around Miroku's neck, pulling him as close as possible. And she pushed him down against the couch, straddling his waist and running her hands down his sides. When her fingertips reached the hem of his t-shirt, and she made to pull it up to his chest, Miroku broke the kiss and stared at her with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Sango…" he trailed off as she brought her lips back down to his and ran her hands over his chest. She was completely blissful, and so was Miroku. He explored her mouth with his tongue, caressing hers with his. He brought his hands up to her hair and tangled his hands in her dark brown locks. But once again, he pulled away.

"Sango… I can't…" She licked her lips, her pink tongue darting out quickly, before biting her lip.

"Can't what?" she asked quietly. Miroku shook his head, sitting up and moving from underneath her.

"Sango… I don't want… to do this," he said unsteadily. He ran a hand down his face, and grimaced when he heard Sango gasp.

"I'm… I'm so stupid. Oh my – how could I be so stupid!" she sat up from the couch, and bit her lip to keep it from quivering.

"Sango, it's not like that…" he tried, but she cut him off, gathering her stuff and angrily throwing her backpack over her shoulder.

"Miroku… how could you even sit there and watch me make a fool of myself!" she angrily wiped her tears away.

"Sango – it's not like that!" Miroku stood up now too and looked helplessly at her.

"Miroku, you – you… I…" she bit her lip harder and turned around and stormed out of his house.

"Sango…"

**(Sitsume High)**

Inuyasha sat on Kagome's couch, steaming. He couldn't believe that some stupid guy would hit him, or shove him rather, just because he was a half-breed. Actually, it wasn't that much of a surprise. He pretty much had to deal with the harassment every day of his life. It didn't have to be something big like earlier on campus forty-five minutes ago. Usually it was a mere shove against a locker in the halls, where no one could really tell because the halls were always crowded. It could be someone calling him a few dirty names, just because they felt like it. It even could be in front of teachers, and no one would take five minutes to set things straight.

And it pissed him off…

Kagome walked back in the room hesitantly with a wet dishcloth. She sat down in front of Inuyasha and tried to get the stain out from his t-shirt. But it was pretty much hopeless. It wouldn't come out. The milky brown stain clashed greatly with the light blue of his t-shirt, and she didn't know how she would be able to get it out.

"Inuyasha-"

"It's fine," he said gruffly, and lightly pushed her hand away. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it outward, staring at the stain with hatred.

As if that would remove it magically.

"Inuyasha, maybe my mom can fix it…" she trailed off, trying to find a solution so that the boy wouldn't be so upset. It hurt her to have to witness something like that. But she knew it wasn't something that could be avoided. She saw how people treated him at school, whether it was subtle or whether they made a big deal out of it. "Inuyasha…" she grabbed one of his hands, but his face was still set in a frown. "What were those people at school chanting?" she asked innocently. Inuyasha growled and she sat back, a little worried.

"Down with the half-breed." He smiled bitterly, and even added a laugh that was so fake and bitter it made her heart hurt.

"I'm sorry…"

"Is it your fault?"

"No, but-"

"But nothing. Don't apologize." He looked down at his hands and Kagome sucked in a breath and gave up, walking back into the kitchen. She hung the used dishtowel on a bar attached to the oven and walked over to the cordless phone hanging on the wall. Underneath, on a small little table, there were pads of paper with messages, and important phone numbers in case nobody knew them from memory. There was also a calendar underneath the phone's cradle. She picked up the black phone and dialed in the seven digits she knew by heart already.

"Hello?" a soft feminine voice answered after only two rings.

"Mama… I have a problem I need fixed." Kagome said quietly. For some reason, unknown to even her, she didn't want Inuyasha to hear.

"Are you in trouble dear?" her mother asked, concern lacing her words.

"No, mama, I need to know how to get a stain out." Kagome had to chuckle. It wasn't really a problem, just a simple "task" that needed to be worked out.

"Oh, dear, you scared me. Describe it, and walk into the laundry room as you do so." Kagome nodded to herself and walked towards the laundry room.

"Okay. Well the shirt is light blue and the stain is coffee. Actually like hot chocolate. Think there's a way to get it out?"

"Oh of course," her mother laughed breezily. "Check on shelves above the washing machine. There should be a bottle of "Spray and Wash". Bright green, I believe. Just spray it on the spot, and rub it together. Then let it sit. After maybe fifteen minutes, throw it in the washer with like colors. You know how to do a load of laundry." Her mother explained, as if it were like putting a band-aid on a scrapped knee.

"Thanks mama. When do you get off work?"

"Same as everyday, baby. I'll be home around seven o'clock. It'd be nice if dinner were ready…" she left the invitation hanging in the air and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Yeah sure thing. I'll hop right to it," she said with little enthusiasm.

"Alright dear, say hello to Sango for me. I'll talk to you both later!" she said in a sing-song voice and the line went dead, Kagome pulling it away from her ear, staring at it as if it were her mother's own face.

"Okay…" she shrugged and clicked the "off" button before walking back into the kitchen and hanging up the phone. She walked back out into the living room, finding Inuyasha fidgeting, playing with his lip ring, moving it this way and that. "Hey…" she waited till he turned his attention towards her. "I, uh, I need your shirt. I'll get the stain out for you, if you want."

"You don't have to-"

"Yeah, but I want to." She smiled reassuringly and held out her hand waiting for the shirt. The lanky boy shrugged and stood up, raising the shirt above his head and taking it off. Kagome sniffed, and averted her eyes from his bare chest. Why did he have to be so hot? It wasn't like he was super muscular or anything, but he had muscles, and he was toned and good-looking.

"Here ya go." He said easily and put the soft blue shirt in her hands. She nodded, failing to make eye contact and walked quickly towards the laundry room. Inuyasha stared after her, confused, but a smile still playing on his face nonetheless.

Kagome whistled as she filled the washer with warm water, separating clothes into piles. Once all the colored clothes were in a pile, she poured a cup of detergent into the laundry and waited for the suds to start forming. It wasn't all that long before she was putting in shirts, and pants, and underwear, and bras, and socks and more shirts. She threw Inuyasha's shirt in too and closed the lid, humming now, as she screwed the cap back on the laundry detergent. The room was filled with the rumbling noise of water swishing around in the washing machine. She turned to walk out of the small room, when she jumped suddenly, seeing the shirtless Inuyasha standing before her.

"Inu-" Kagome didn't finish, because Inuyasha had her up against an empty wall, with no way of escape in seconds. Both of his hands were planted next to her shoulders, bent at the elbows so that he was closer. She closed her eyes, and tried to breathe in deeply to calm her rapidly beating heart.

He was so _close_…

God, how he wanted to kiss her… but he knew that was forbidden grounds. He couldn't do it, as much as he wanted to. His ears twitched when he heard her heart beating quicker, just as fast as his. He didn't know what came over him; he just wanted to be close to her.

He was so _warm_…

He was breathing deeply through his nose now, the cool air shifting her bangs, parting them with each exhale, and letting them settle each time he breathed in. she opened her eyes, and stared straight at his chest. His skin was a mix between naturally tan and pale. And she loved it. She placed her hands on his hips, her hands running over the outline of his abs. The bumpy surface that made her mouth water. She loved the way his hipbones showed and stuck out, not awkwardly, but the right way. She loved how she could faintly see the top of his sartorius, which separates the tops of his thighs and his abs. His jeans were slung low on his hips, the tops of his boxer shorts hanging out.

He was so _gorgeous_…

Kagome breathed in deeply, and leaned forward, into his chest. She ran her lips across his chest, wanting to bite lightly at his skin. It wasn't perfect. It had scars and marks, but she liked it just the same.

"Inuyasha…" she breathed. She kissed his chest lightly, then tilted her head upward and looked up at the boy. Under the dim, orangey-yellow light in the laundry room, everything looked different. Shadows played on everything in the room, making them more defined, yet hidden at the same time. Bright, golden eyes looked down at her with an emotion she wasn't sure she could describe. He pushed up against the wall more, her head and back flat against it. Inuyasha leaned down and sucked in a breath before brushing his lips against hers, lightly sucking her bottom lipb. He couldn't take it any further than that. Or it would go to far, and both teens would regret it.

He _knew_ that.

But he didn't have his control. It was just too much for him, and he couldn't just walk away. He kissed her hard, and it took her breath away, and she could guarantee that if he weren't pinning her to the wall, she would have fallen.

"Oh, god." She pulled back and swallowed, trying to get her bearings straight. She was hot, yet shivering like she was cold, her mind was foggy, she wanted _more_, but how could she **possibly**? It would only bring trouble, and she _knew_ that, but she didn't want to listen to reason.

The front door opened, and Kagome knew it wasn't seven o'clock so it couldn't have been her mother. She glanced out the doorway quickly and saw through the little opening in the kitchen that Sango had just run into the house, sobbing from the sounds of it. She stomped up the stairs and slammed her door.

Kagome winced. He pulled away.

She whimpered when the warmth left her. "You should go," she whispered and he nodded walking into the living room. Kagome walked with him, still trembling slightly. "You don't have a shirt though," she paused when he held up his hoodie. He had been wearing it, unzipped, so that's how the liquid missed it. She nodded and he pulled it on, zipping it up to his chin, and then he threw the hood on. She stood there, a little awkwardly and looked up at him when he placed his hand on the doorknob. He was trying to decide whether a kiss goodbye was a good idea or a just plain bad one. "Inu-" he swooped his head down quickly and kissed her sweetly, before pulling back and opening the door.

"I'll call you." He grinned, a boyish grin, and stepped out into dusky sunlight, closing the door behind him. Kagome practically swooned, hanging onto the door for support. 'What is he doing to me, Damnit?' she asked herself and then walked into the kitchen to grab a bag of chocolate chip cookies, and a glass of water. She walked up the stairs and knocked on Sango's door, curiously wondering why she was so upset.

"Sango… are you okay?" she turned the doorknob and gently opened the door, to see her sister sitting on her bed, her face buried in her hands and a pillow situated on her lap. "Oh no… what stupid boy did this?" she walked over and sat down next to her, rubbing her back, and then wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm the stupid one!" she wailed. Kagome grimaced at her sister's distressed state and sighed.

"What happened?" she asked softly. Sango just shook her head and let more tears flow, a sob escaping her lips once or twice. Once she calmed down she wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I was at Miroku's house. We were studying for a test we have tomorrow. And I just started thinking about how much I like him. And if it would be smart to show him my feelings…" Sango said quietly. Kagome nodded, knowing exactly what she was going through.

"Then what?"

"And then… and then I kissed him!" she wailed and Kagome's mouth fell open in a gape. She raised an eyebrow and glanced curiously at the broken girl.

"So why is that bad?" she asked hesitantly. Sango shook her head.

"It was fine for about five minutes, and then he pulled away and said he didn't want to do it…" Sango trailed off brokenly and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what happened. I guess he doesn't return the feelings or something. But I'm so stupid! I made a fool of myself." Kagome made a face at the situation. Maybe there was a reason that Miroku pulled away.

"Sango, maybe there's a reason he pulled away…" she voiced her thoughts.

"What could a plausible reason possibly be?"

"Well, I don't know, I'm not in the boy's head. All I know is that you need to talk to him."

"But I wasn't the one to pull away! Why should I have to be the one to talk to _him_?" she asked angrily. Kagome patted her sister on the back and sighed.

"That's not what I'm saying. Just don't be so hasty to turn the boy away if he comes to you with an explanation. We both know Miroku. He doesn't act without thinking."

"Whose side are you on?" Sango asked with a glare, but it wasn't in anyway nasty. In fact it was almost playful.

_Almost_…

"Everything will be okay, Sango. I promise." Kagome got up off the bed, taking a cookie with her and walked out, closing the door behind her.

"Miroku… you'd better have one hell of an explanation." She whispered to herself.

**-- **

**A/N: Yay! I love this chapter! Along with all the others! Haha. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. And I hope everyone's having an awesome summer! Review please!**

**TaintedMunkeyz**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Please enjoy. I hope I'm doing okay with updates… just remember… I have a life... believe it or not. So please, just work with me, and we'll get along fine. And remember this too. I'm supposed to be doing my Driver's Ed online. But I so kindly took a break… so be joyous.**

**Disclaimer: so… no one's gotten the hint yet, eh?**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to a really cool kid: _half-breed389_. It's his birthday. So go be all blissful like and leave him props/happy birthdays. Oh and read his story 'Jealousy', just because it's that cool. Happy Birthday!**

**--**

**Sitsume High**

**Chapter Five**

**TaintedMunkeyz**

**OoOoOoO**

_**This place is a prison, and these people aren't your friends… welcome to Sitsume High…**_

**OoOoOoO**

Inuyasha walked down the street silently, just enjoying the day. It was sunny, yet a little chilly. But the day was still nice. At the moment, he was on his way to Kagome's house. She had called him over earlier, and asked him if he wanted to just hang out. They probably wouldn't do anything too dramatic. Maybe watch movies, go to the park, go out to eat or something.

And he was glad. That's just the way his and Kagome's relationship was.

Serious, but not _too_ serious…

Just a platonic relationship. They just wanted to hang out and be with each other. And that was enough for him. To just be around her was good enough for him. But at the same time, he felt a little confused about his feelings for her. On one side, he just wanted her companionship. He didn't want to mess up anything, or any potential relationship there could be. And on the other side, he just wanted to take it a step further.

There was no doubt that he was attracted to her…

But he wanted to take things slow. It was true, that he felt so attracted to her as a whole because of how much she accepted him. Because in all his other relationships, where girls just got with him because they wanted sex, or felt lonely, it went by fast. Everything always did. And now that he had potential with Kagome, he didn't feel like getting rid of her at any time in the near future. Actually at all.

He turned down her street, still thinking about the whole thing. It was obvious that Kagome was girlfriend material. But he didn't know if he should act on it, or just wait for a while. He actually didn't even know if Kagome liked him like that. Of course she accepted him, but that didn't mean that she would want a half-breed as a boyfriend.

And another side to that was that he didn't even want her to love him, or fall in love with him. Have a romantic interest in him… in any way. He didn't want her to fall into his world. He didn't want her to even have to associate herself with him. He was a bad egg; he even knew that. He was a bad influence. Nothing he did would be good for Kagome. He could only bring her heartache, and bad situations…

He didn't even know how to love…

He sighed, and then realized he was standing on her doorstep, right in front of her door. He thought about it. He'd look mighty stupid with his hand poised to knock, still in deep thought. What if someone left the house and opened the door to see him looking like an idiot? Oh, the embarrassment.

And just because someone was looking down on him with an evil thought in mind, the door swung open. '_Shit_.' He thought to himself, but threw a homey smile on his face just before it all got too awkward.

"Hi. Can I help you?" the older woman asked, regarding Inuyasha carefully. "If you're from that company selling "vacuums" I already told that other hoodlum, I didn't want any." She raised an eyebrow and looked at him critically, as if trying to decipher him. Inuyasha let the smile slip from his face and clicked on his trademark boyish grin.

"I'm Inuyasha," he said sticking out a hand. She stood there for a moment, the same look on her face, her pose one of doubt. Then suddenly, all recognition seemed to register because her face lit up into a smile he knew he'd seen on both Kagome and Sango before.

"Inuyasha! I've heard so much about you. Come in, come in." she opened the door wider and stepped to the side, waiting until he stepped over the threshold to close the door. "What can I help you with today?" she asked, smiling brightly. Inuyasha glanced around the house.

"Well, Kagome called me over." He said unsurely. He wasn't used to stepping into a house and being greeted so warmly, when usually it was always screaming and yelling and the stench of alcohol. Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"Oh of course. She just got back from the gym, so she's in the shower. Would you like something to drink while you wait for her?" she looked up at him expectantly, and he couldn't just say no, so he shrugged and walked into the living room to wait for her. After a few moments, she came out with a soda for him and some coffee for her. "So, tell me. You met Kagome at school?" she asked, taking a sip from her 'This mom is awesome!' mug, then tilting her head to the side curiously. Inuyasha took a sip from his soda and swallowed, nodding.

"Yeah, I met her on her first day actually. She's in a lot of my classes." He explained, becoming more at ease.

"Oh, that's wonderful. I was worried that she wouldn't be happy, along with Sango. They didn't want to change schools of course. I didn't want to do it, but it wasn't really a choice." She said with a thoughtful smile. Inuyasha raised his eyebrows.

"It wasn't a choice?" She frowned, but still had that smile on her face.

"Oh, no, honey. They were moved from their old school for fighting, so they transferred them to your school." Inuyasha let a thoughtful smirk slip onto his face. '_That's so **hot**_.' He thought to himself. "Do you like school?" she asked him, setting down her mug. Inuyasha frowned.

"No… not really. I mean, what teenager wants to get up so early in the morning and go to school?" he asked with a shrug. Mrs. Higurashi laughed.

"Well, I absolutely loved school when I was your age!" Inuyasha stared at her, like she'd grown a second head, and then tentacles… with suction cups.

"Are-are you joking?" he asked apprehensively. How could you like _school_? Waking up at odd hours in the morning, having to learn right off the bat about mathematical equations, or about the causes and effects of war, and having to see people you don't even want to see on the weekends. It was basically _hell_. No child should have to live through it.

"Well, yeah. I mean I loved learning. I had a knack for it. Unfortunately I couldn't go to college because I had Kagome and Sango. But other than that…" Inuyasha tried. He really did. He was trying to engage in conversation and be nice and gentlemanly, but he just couldn't focus his attention. Especially when he heard a door click open upstairs and looked up to see Kagome walking down the hall in just a skimpy towel, her long black hair plastered to her shoulders, face, and back. He sucked in a breath as he watched her long muscular legs carry her to a room down the hall, before slipping inside and shutting the door.

He could **not** lose control in front of her mother.

No way in hell. He pleasantly turned around and smiled at Mrs. Higurashi as she finished her nice little story about her favorite subjects in school and all the sports she played. He nodded, looking curious at the right moments, and smiling the next. She didn't have a clue.

"And that's why I like school." she said taking another sip of her coffee breezily. Inuyasha nodded.

"Well, you gave me a whole new perspective." He grinned. She smiled.

"I'm glad. School should be enjoyable." Inuyasha didn't take the smile off his face, but if you knew him well enough, you'd see he was scoffing on the inside. '_Yeah… when Hell freezes over_.'

"That's true." They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment and Inuyasha drew designs in the dew on the outside of his soda can. What was taking Kagome so long?

"So, are you and Kagome dating?" she asked in one beat. Inuyasha almost choked, but saved his composure at the last minute.

"Oh, no. We're just, uh… friends." he felt something stir in the bottom of his stomach as he said that, but he ignored it.

"Oh, I see. Well keep her out of trouble. She hasn't really made the best choices in her past boyfriends." She said with a puckered brow, shaking her head thoughtfully. Inuyasha perked up at that.

"Really?" she smiled crookedly.

"Yeah… her last boyfriend… I don't know what happened. I just don't think they worked out. Some people just aren't supposed to be together romantically, but they can be friends. You know?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded idly, his mind swirling with different thoughts. He suddenly remembered his conversation with Kagome on the first day of school. How he looked at her notebook, and how he asked her who Hojo was, and what her response was.

"_No one. Bad relationship. Not one I wish to remember."_

He frowned. "It was a bad relationship?" he asked, raising his eyes to look at the woman before him. She chuckled.

"Oh, no, silly. It wasn't bad at all. In fact they still talk. He's over here from time to time, and they hang out with each other. I don't know what's going on with that, but I'm sure they're just good friends." she said softly. Inuyasha didn't know what it was exactly that he felt, but he wasn't very happy. He realized that they had just met when she told him that, but the fact of the matter was that she still lied.

"Are you sure, there's nothing romantic going on with them?" he asked curiously. Kagome's mother shrugged.

"I'm not sure, actually. Why don't you ask her?" she finished her coffee up and got up to walk back into the kitchen. "Are you done with your soda, dear?" Inuyasha nodded and passed it to her before settling back down on the couch. Should he ask her? He turned around suddenly when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and saw Kagome putting her hair into a high ponytail. She was wearing blue jeans, a long sleeved black shirt and black flip-flops.

"Hey!" she said happily and walked up giving him a hug. He stiffly returned the embrace, but she didn't seem to notice. "What do you want to do today?" she asked, stepping back from him. He frowned.

"Uh, I don't mind."

"Actually, Kagome!" her mother called from the kitchen. Kagome raised an eyebrow and beckoned Inuyasha towards the kitchen to see her mother wiping down the counter with a dishtowel.

"Hmm?" she asked curiously. Her mother smiled brightly.

"Do you and Inuyasha mind going to the grocery store and going shopping. I'd do it, but I have some things to do. I've already made a list." She handed over the indicated piece of paper. Kagome scanned it quickly before looking over at Inuyasha.

"Okay with you?" she asked with a shrug of her shoulders. Inuyasha mirrored the action.

"I'm cool." She nodded and held her hand out to her mother to get some cash.

"Kagome, I'm giving you a little extra. Don't spend it on stuff you don't need. If you want lunch, that's fine, but don't get stuff you don't need." she repeated. "Understood?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I'm not deaf, mother." She said with a grin. She eyed her warily and handed over a wad of bills before grabbing her purse.

"I'll be home later. Do you know where Sango is?" she asked looking up the stairs as if that'd magically make her appear.

"Uh, I think she's out with a friend." Kagome shrugged. It was true. She was out to meet Miroku.

"Okay. Well then I'll talk to you both later. It was nice meeting you Inuyasha. I hope to see you again." She smiled and walked out of the room, heading towards the front door, then slipped out, leaving. Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"Ready to go?" he nodded. How was he going to bring up his little "question"?

**(Sitsume High)**

Sango sighed as she waited in the park for Miroku. It had been a day and a half, and she was a mixture of confused, angry and disappointed. Her last encounter with the boy had been everything but happy. Not that she regretted kissing him. She just regretted the aftermath. She doubted that he'd even want to see her after that. And to top it off how she stormed out like two-year-old having a tantrum, didn't help at all. Maybe he just thought she was better off gone. '_But that can't be right_…' Sango thought to herself. He wouldn't have called her to meet him at the park if he never wanted to see her again.

'_Besides_.' She reflected to herself. '_He probably wanted to get this settled so that he didn't have to deal with it at school, since we have all the same classes together_.' That thought really didn't settle her jittery nerves but she settled back into the wooden park bench and tried to relax. It really couldn't be that bad.

She sighed, looking around her surroundings. The park was filled with fields of green grass. And trees… a lot of them… tall and lush, and even small and newly planted. They had benches set up around a bike/hiking path where people could take rests or meet other people. If she concentrated hard enough, or looked enough to even care, she could see a playground in the distance with a sandbox, jungle gym and swing set. There were kids playing in the afternoon sun in long-sleeved shirts and shorts – warm enough to play, but not quite hot enough to wear a limited amount of clothing. Dogs played loyally with their companions, playing fetch with sticks, Frisbees and tennis balls. There were even people lying down in the grass, just reading or napping.

"When are you going to get here, Miroku…" she strained, and put on a tight smile as she saw little kids run by. But then again, she couldn't exactly blame him. He wasn't late or anything. Actually, he wasn't even close to being late. Sango had arrived early, so she could get her bearings straight, but she regretted it a little now, as she bundled up into her hooded sweatshirt. She had on blue jeans, and flip-flops, just like Kagome (not that that happened on purpose). She wore her hair down, unconsciously, because she knew that Miroku liked it better when her hair was down. And she almost regretted that too, because her hair was whipping around her face, blowing with the slightly chilly breeze in the air. She pushed her dark brown locks away from her face and behind her ears and licked her lips, letting her eyes scan the area for any sign of Miroku.

Hopefully he hadn't stood her up.

**(Sitsume High)**

"Okay… so what's wrong with you?" Kagome asked bluntly as she turned into the grocery store parking lot and pulled her keys from the ignition, after finding a parking space. Inuyasha sat there dumbly for a minute before turning to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Kagome narrowed her eyes and opened the truck's door before hopping out, her flip-flops making a **_smack!_** sound on the pavement.

"I mean," she drawled out, slamming the door shut and coming around to the front to look at him. "Why are you all poker faced." She gestured to his face as she stuffed her keys in her pocket. He shrugged and they headed towards the automatic sliding doors. They stepped in and were immediately greeted with the sight of shoppers going to and fro and employees annoyingly asking if there was anything they could do – even though they _just_ stepped inside.

"No." Inuyasha growled out and got a shopping cart, dragging Kagome away. He stopped when they got to the produce section, standing on the back with the handle as Kagome regarded the shopping list.

"Okay. We need like, everything in this section." She scratched her head with a bemused expression on her face. Her mother was such a health nut. She glanced up at Inuyasha, and frowned, seeing him picking at the handle bar. "Inuyasha?" he glanced up and nodded.

"Yeah, okay." she put her hands up in defense and turned around walking over to the bags of salad, and other vegetables next to it. She took a plastic bag from over head and stuffed good-looking green peppers in it. She did so with cucumbers, carrots, zucchini, bananas, oranges, nectarines, grapes, tomatoes, a cantaloupe, artichokes, apples, and peaches.

"I think we're good here." She said eyeing the amount of fruit and vegetables in her cart. And they still had about a million other things to buy. Kagome shook her head and pulled the cart – with Inuyasha still on the back – to the dairy section. "You're a little heavy." She joked. Inuyasha let his grin slip through, but hid it quickly as she turned around to try and pull easier. They stopped in front of the refrigerated area and looked at the selection of milks, yogurts, eggs, cottage cheeses and more. She picked up a gallon of two-percent milk and a carton of eggs. After lifting the lid to check if the eggs were okay, she closed it back and pulled the cart along to get a selection of yogurts.

"Do you guys do this much hardcore shopping all the time?" he asked, looking into the cart and eyeing the amount of _food_ in general. And she said they still had a ways to go. He pursed his lips.

"No… it usually lasts us up to about a month. So we go shopping once a month. That's not really a lot, right?" She shrugged and checked off some items on the list. Inuyasha pushed the cart along, leaning on the bar and glancing at all the different selections of food.

About an hour later, they'd come to the last isle, and were picking up a few items. Inuyasha sighed, a little bored.

"Isn't this going to cost a lot?" he asked to Kagome's back. She was standing on her tippy-toes, trying to reach for an item on a high shelf and he came around the shopping cart and grabbed it for her with ease.

"Curse you." She said with a pout and grabbed it from it hand, throwing it into their cart. "Going to tell me what's wrong now?" she stood with her hands on her hips, a pout on her face, waiting for him to respond, and Inuyasha didn't think he'd seen anything cuter.

"Nothing's wrong." He lied. Kagome scoffed and turned on her heel, picking up snacks along the way. He could tell she was upset, just with the way she walked.

"I wish you wouldn't lie to me," she said softly. Inuyasha stared at her incredulously, and just had to laugh bitterly because of how hypocritical it sounded.

"Oh, well don't act as if you're a saint!" he said loudly, and threw his hands up in the air. Kagome swung around and glared at him.

"Excuse me?" she was marching back towards him, her jaw jutted out. He could tell she'd been gritting her teeth.

"Don't act as if you haven't lied to me before." He said crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the stacks of bread across from him. Kagome raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth. Once. Twice.

"I've been truthful with you this whole time!" she finally got out. Inuyasha turned and glared. He really didn't know why he was so worked up about this. It wasn't as if Kagome was his **girlfriend**, but then why was he so jealous of this 'Hojo' kid.

"Right. Like when you said you weren't with Hojo and that you didn't talk to him anymore?" he yelled. Their little rendezvous was attracting a little bit more attention than they would have liked, but people just passed and tried to ignore them.

Kagome stood there looking at Inuyasha, her head tilted to the side, and a look on her face as if she'd just had an epiphany. He didn't like that look. "What?" he asked annoyed.

"I never said that I don't talk to him anymore." She tried to defend herself, but the look was still there.

"Well that's usually assumed when you get out of a bad relationship." He drawled out sarcastically. She opened her mouth to speak again, but she'd calmed down considerably.

"I'm sorry. But just because I'm not with him, doesn't mean we don't _talk_." She explained. Inuyasha was still huffing and puffing. "Inuyasha?" she said in a tone that would capture his attention.

"What?"

"You're jealous, aren't you?" she came closer and he shoved his hands stubbornly in his pockets.

"No." he grumbled.

"Oh, but you are, my friend. I've seen that look many a time." She said, as if she were actually wise. Inuyasha scoffed.

"Whatever." He pulled away from her and walked over to the cart, pushing it down the isle. Kagome ran with difficulty in her flip-flops to catch up with him.

"Hey!" she tugged on his arm, sending a jolt through the shopping cart, but it didn't quite tip over. She turned him around but drew back hesitantly at the look in his eyes. He shifted his gaze lower, and tried to ignore what she wanted to say. "Inuyasha." Kagome sighed and grabbed his chin, not harshly, and turned his face to look at her. "You don't have to be jealous. We're just friends." Inuyasha swallowed.

Whether she was talking about him and her, or her relationship with Hojo, he'd never know.

"Okay." he said finally. Kagome tried to suppress her smile.

"Okay?"

"Okay." he repeated. She wrapped an arm around his middle and kissed his cheek, getting the corner of his lips accidentally. She smiled up at him.

Things were, as they said, 'okay'.

**(Sitsume High)**

Sango looked at her watch and saw that Miroku had one minute to get there. Maybe it was a little stupid of her to be timing him, but she was worried that he wouldn't show up. She bit her lip and scanned the area for the umpteenth time. Finally, she saw him coming towards her from the entrance of the park and she smiled, before the realness of the situation hit her full force with a newly opened jar of butterflies.

Her smile dropped.

"Hey." He breathed and rubbed his hands together, noticing how his breath came out in white wisps of air. "Have you been waiting long?" she bit her lip and shook her head and Miroku regarded her thoughtfully. "Okay," he looked around the park, and then let his gaze fall over her again. "You look great."

"Thanks." She cleared her throat and looked down at her freezing toes. Maybe she should have worn shoes. Miroku looked around again, and then looked back at her.

"Let's take a walk." He suggested and at Sango's nod they took a stroll down the paved pathway. Miroku stuffed his hands in his pockets nervously. Sango felt at least a little better. If he was nervous, that had to be a positive thing right? Usually you're only nervous when you're about to make a life changing decision.

"Why'd you call me, Miroku?" Sango asked looking away from him and to a huge tree they were passing that had lover's initials carved into the peeled away bark. The tree was covered in them: big hearts, small hearts, full out names and then initials, and even dates. Miroku glanced in the same direction and noticed the tree.

That's what he wanted.

"I called you because, we really need to talk." He said swallowing. Sango stopped and looked at him, and he went a step or two before he noticed. He turned back around.

"About what?" she asked softly. Miroku tucked his lips into his mouth.

"About what happened." He rubbed his hands together again, only this time slower. "I want you to know, that when I stopped that, it wasn't because I thought we were making a mistake," he looked her in the eye, and she could tell that he was being genuine.

"Okay. Then what was it?" she asked curiously. There wasn't anything scathing about her tone, though.

"It was… me, making a decision." Sango titled her head, crossing her arms to keep warm.

"Okay…" she drawled out. She didn't know if she liked that he was making a decision. But she'd just have to find out.

"Yeah…" he looked like he was having a hard time getting this out.

"And what's this decision about?" He stepped closer to her, and took her cold hands in his.

"It was a mistake… in the sense that I felt we were going too fast." Sango had to suppress a giggle. Miroku? Going too fast?

"You're joking, right?"

"Sango, I've never been more serious about anything in my life." He told her, and she realized, in a split second, that he actually _was_ serious.

"Oh…"

"Every girl I've ever been with, I was only with so that I could get laid. That's all I thought I'd get from life, to tell you the truth." He paused, letting it sink in as Sango's eyes widened. "And to be truthful again, when I met you, that's what was on my mind, but now it's different." he said quickly at the look on her face.

"How different?" she asked doubtfully. Miroku sucked in a breath.

"Sango, I had to stop whatever was going to happen at my house, because I want to take things slow with you." Sango gasped, her eyes widening.

"What?"

"I want to have a relationship with you, and experience all those sentimental things. As unmanly as that may sound." He said scratching his head with a big smile on his face. Sango laughed and threw her arms around his neck.

"It's not unmanly. I think it's awesome." She kissed his cheek and pulled back looking him in the eyes. Miroku smirked and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers to hers, and pulled her closer.

It was _all _the warmth she needed.

**--**

**A/N: Alrighty. Well that was dandy. I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I can't promise when the next will be out, but stay tuned! Read and Review loves!**

**TaintedMunkeyz**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: sorry for the wait. Yeah, I'm sorry for getting this out late. I've been trying to do as much with my friends lately as possible because I'm going to a new school and all that jazz. So I've been a tad bit busy. I'm sure you all understand.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, or the lines from the movie I used.**

**--**

**Sitsume High**

**Chapter Six**

**TaintedMunkeyz**

**OoOoOoO**

**_This place is a prison, and these people aren't your friends… welcome to Sitsume High…_**

**OoOoOoO**

"Hi."

"Hey." A small smile lit up the brown haired boy's face, his bright brown eyes lighting up. He opened his arms in a friendly-like gesture, the girl willingly stepping into his embrace.

"It feels like it's been forever."

"It was just last month, Higurashi." He said with a smile. She stepped away, her face bright and fresh.

"Yeah, well. It felt like forever." She sniffled and smiled up at him, crossing her arms over her chest. Hojo smiled and opened up the door to the coffee shop.

"Well, then let's not waste any time." He smirked and led her in, watching as she took a seat next to a large window, showing the street and all it's pedestrians and vehicles. A waitress came over and took their orders, surprising them with the quick service. Kagome started emptying contents into her hot beverage, sipping at it meekly, enjoying the taste it left in her mouth.

"So how's everything at school?" she asked to start off conversation, and looked on at the handsome boy across from her. He folded his arms onto the table and looked out onto the street.

"Pretty calm. There's never an exciting day since Sango and you left. I still can't believe you guys left." The ebony-haired girl smirked.

"Me neither. But our principle wasn't in the least bit lenient and she decided to give up on us." Hojo laughed.

"That's right. You guys _were_ always causing trouble though." Kagome raised an eyebrow as he looked back at her.

"Nah. Not causing trouble. Saving the days of the falsely victimized."

"Like I said, always causing trouble." Kagome shook her head and sipped from her caramel mocha.

"So, how is it?" Kagome frowned. 'It' could be a number of things.

"How is what, Hojo?" he rolled his eyes.

"_School,_ Kag. How's the wonderful and divine Sitsume High?" he opened his arms to gesture grandly, making Kagome let out a bitter laugh.

"So, so. The schools are almost the same… only we have thugs, whores and metal detectors." Hojo smiled.

"I'd call that a big difference."

"Depends on how you look at it. I mean, save for the metal detectors I think I could point out a few thugs and whore who can cover themselves up pretty well at Kitasumo." Kagome said with a smirk and narrowed eyes, daring him to challenge her.

"That's where you could be right."

"Could be? I'm always right!" she joked arrogantly. Hojo shook his head.

"Glad to know you haven't changed, Higurashi." She punched his shoulder playfully from across the table and sighed.

"Still the same old me."

"Really? So how's the old love life?" Kagome almost chocked on her drink.

"You sure know how to change to subject smoothly."

"And don't you do the same. How's it going?" Kagome smiled at her friend's chipper mood.

"Well…"

"Well?" he drawled.

"I don't think you could call it a love life."

"Oh, we have an infatuation." He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms, looking at Kagome with all of his interest.

"No, not an infatuation. Maybe a crush."

"Liar." He said simply as he took a drink from his dark mug. Kagome sighed and looked out the window. It was a sunny day, but it was still a little chilly.

Just enough for a light jacket.

She looked down at her skirt and hoodie, cursing the fact she'd have to walk home in the skimpy thing. She hadn't even thought of turning around and changing. She was too excited to see her good friend from school.

"I'm not lying." She said idly. "I just don't know what to call it," she thought about her relationship with Inuyasha. She really _didn't_ know what to call it. She knew that she had an interest in him. And that he made her feel happy. She knew that she loved their kisses – the few that they'd shared. She could see him as a romantic possibility, but she knew better than to get her hopes up. She didn't love him. She was just crushing.

That's what she'd call it.

"So who is this boy that haunts your every waking dream?" Hojo asked teasingly. Kagome threw him a look before looking down at the table and running over the designs with her pointer finger.

"His name is Inuyasha. He's a really cool person. Stupid and funny, smart and diligent. Of course, that's when he wants to be." She paused. "He's a senior, like us." She kept thinking. There was so much else she could say, but at the same time, she realized she didn't know all that much about the silver-haired boy.

"He better not be a meat head." Hojo muttered. Kagome giggled.

"No, he's not." He nodded. The waitress came to the table with their tab in hand, setting it down on the table quietly, as not to disrupt their conversation.

"Sounds interesting. Go after him." Kagome snorted, very unladylike.

"You know I never chase."

"That's right. How could I forget." He dodged as Kagome almost kicked him under the table.

"I have standards my friend. Chasing after boys is like a no-no," she pointed out. Hojo nodded his head.

"Right, right. Of course." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, besides that. I don't know what to do about him. I mean, it's like he likes me, and then when we get close he backs off."

"Playing hard to get?"

"I guess." Kagome shrugged. "I wish I knew what he was thinking."

"Well, scientists have proven that it's highly unlikely unless said person tells you what's on their mind." He said with a wicked smile. Kagome pursed her lips.

"Such the smartass."

"I try." Kagome laughed and finished off her drink, fishing out some bills from her pocket. Hojo did the same and they met the amount in the middle, each paying for their own drinks. "Well I'd like to meet him." Hojo said as he placed down his bills after Kagome, shuffling them and straightening them out. Kagome looked out the window and nodded absently, studying figures crossing the street at the signal showing them they could. She caught a glimpse of silver hair darting in and out of innocent pedestrians. He was heading straight their way, and rather quickly.

"Shit." Kagome felt her breath leave her and her stomach drop. Hojo glanced up at her with a confused expression on his face.

"What is it?"

"You're gonna meet him sooner than you think." She cursed and scooted out her chair, the wood legs scraping against the tile of the coffee shop loudly. Kagome hurried to the door and met Inuyasha across the street, Hojo at her heels.

"Who the hell is this, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked angrily, looking at Hojo with something that mirrored confusion and irritation in his eyes. Hojo stepped back at the rude behavior and glanced at Kagome.

"No, who is this, and why is he talking to you like that?" Kagome ran a hand through her hair and looked at the two angry boys.

"Hojo, this is Inuyasha. Inu, this is Hojo." Inuyasha sniffed disdainfully and glared at the brown haired boy standing closely to Kagome.

"This is the guy you were telling me about?" they asked at the same time, then glared at each other. Kagome let a puff of air escape her rosy lips and tried to think of something to say to keep them from fighting.

"Yeah."

Well that worked.

Inuyasha turned his glare at Kagome, only it was a little more hurt now. Her stomach dropped even lower when she saw the look, and quickly looked down to escape his irritated gaze.

"I've been trying to reach you all afternoon, and you're out with _him_?" He asked incredulously. Hojo stepped back up, slightly in front of Kagome, as if defending her. His gaze was leveled as he looked at the boy who appeared to be the same height as him, if not an inch taller.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I've been trying to get to her, and she's out on a date." He spat. Kagome looked up quickly to protest.

"I'm not on a date! Hojo and I are only friends!" she pointed out angrily. Inuyasha growled.

"Right, come talk to me when you're done frolicking." He said angrily and turned on his heel to stomp off. Hojo opened his mouth in a gape.

"You're gonna let him talk to you like that?" he asked disbelievingly. Kagome glared after Inuyasha's retreated form sadly.

"Whatever."

**(Sitsume High)**

"So what movie shall we see?" Miroku asked as they walked up to the theatre, their heads craned upwards to see the selections. Sango bit her lip and let her eyes roam over the movie titles.

"I don't know. What do you want to see?" Miroku sighed.

"I don't know. What do you want to see?" Sango sighed.

"I don't think we're getting anywhere with that." She laughed. "Why don't we just choose the best one we like each and flip a coin for the choice?"

"Sounds good. I choose **_Dark Water_**. And heads." Sango snorted.

"That looked like the worst movie in the history of movies." Miroku frowned.

"I was picking at random." Sango rolled her eyes and took a coin out of her pocket.

"Sure. Anyway, I choose **_Be Cool_**." She flipped the coin and caught it, smacking it onto the back of her hand.

"It's tails. I win. **_Be Cool_** here we come!" she smirked as they walked up to the counter and bought their tickets before heading in and getting popcorn and candy. "I hope this movie is good."

"Inuyasha told me it was funny." Sango nodded and they found their seats just as the lights darkened.

An hour and forty-five minutes later, Sango and Miroku were walking out of the theatre sharing jokes from the movie.

"_Twinkle, twinkle, baby. Twinkle, twinkle_." Sango laughed and shook her head.

"See, aren't you glad we saw that instead of the one you picked?" she joked. Miroku nodded.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He pouted and they walked down the street, bundling into their small jackets. Miroku unconsciously reached out and grabbed Sango's hand, happy when she wrapped her fingers around his. A warm feeling he'd never felt before spread through his entire body and he smiled.

"It's a really nice night, tonight. Don't you think, Miroku?" she asked as she walked closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder. He hummed his response, happily taking in Sango's presence. "I'm glad we decided to take it slow." She whispered. Miroku nodded as he looked down at the girl.

"Me too." He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, walking away from the movie theatre under a blanket of stars and a bright big moon.

**(Sitsume High)**

Kagome and Sango walked down their school's halls and listened to the thump of their backpack's hitting their backsides.

"So…" Sango started quietly, and chanced a glance at her sister. Kagome raised an eyebrow and looked at the brown-haired girl out of the corner of her eye.

"So, what?" she asked. Sango sighed and pushed a hand through her hair, wondering how to bring up the half-demon that was a topic of tenderness.

"Um, how are things?" She asked stupidly. It was the worst conversational starter in all of history. Well, when you've known someone your whole life. Kagome swallowed and flicked her gaze towards the lockers they were walking by. Her flip-flops smacked the tile of their school hallway, and her baggy black track bottoms dragged lazily on the ground.

"Great, Sango. Cut to the chase." Kagome stated bluntly. She placed her hands on the straps of her backpack up by her shoulders and turned her head to look at her. Sango mirrored the action unconsciously, and glanced back at Kagome.

She cleared her throat.

"Um…" she tugged down on her t-shirt which was hugging her every curve and let a soft breath of air pass her lips. "What's up with you and Inuyasha?"

"I don't want to talk about him." Kagome stated and sniffed disdainfully. Sango rolled her eyes, knowing that with her next question Kagome would ramble off all the information she needed.

"What happened?"

"He basically called me a whore. I mean, saying your frolicking with boys. Who says that? I mean, I thought he liked me. Honestly. I thought we felt the same about each other. And I only went out with Hojo-"

"You were out with Hojo?" Sango asked stopping in her tracks. Kagome turned around and nodded.

"Yeah, so?" Sango shook her head.

"You realize that this is the boy Inuyasha found out about from _mom_, and thinks you're still having a "relationship" with, because you lied and told him it was a bad breakup, when in reality it wasn't and you two are still friends?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I wanted to get off the subject. I didn't even know Inuyasha then."

"Doesn't excuse your actions. You handled the situation poorly. You and Inuyasha have been friends for a while now, and I'm sure the topic has come up once or twice. Am I right?" Kagome narrowed her eyes.

Of course she was right.

"Yes, Sango. But that doesn't mean he had to call me a whore."

"Kagome, the word 'whore' probably never came out of his mouth. Frolicking has a number of different meanings. Bunnies frolic. In fields. He probably meant it a whole other way then how you're seeing it."

"Don't take sides!"

"Kagome! That's not the point!" Sango placed her hands on her hips and shook her head, continuing down the hallway, leaving Kagome's only options and following her or staying there. She trailed after her sister and dodged around a few stray students before sighing.

"Okay. I'm sorry. You're right. He probably didn't even mean it that way." Sango slowed down, allowing Kagome to catch up.

"So, you're just going to ignore him?"

"I don't know! What should I do? I mean, he was pretty upset."

"Well, talking to him would probably work."

"Sango…" Kagome trailed off and Sango stopped once again, only this time at their lockers.

"Look, sis. Inuyasha is protective and the type to get easily jealous. The boy would get pissed off if he saw you with someone you supposedly have no romantic interest in, but have had a history with. Obviously, he's an insecure guy. His feelings need to be reassured. If you really want to have a relationship with him any time in the near future, you need to secure his insecurities, and let him know."

"Thank you, Dr. Phil." Kagome rolled her eyes. "But I did try to tell him. I told him that Hojo and I are just friends."

"Yeah, well sometimes words aren't enough." Sango said easily and closed her locker, walking off towards her next class. Kagome sat there leaning on her locker, wondering how she was going to get it through Inuyasha thick head.

This was one mission she _didn't_ feel like going on.

**--**

**A/N: sorry it's so short! Honestly, I am. But I'm leaving for a few days, and I just wanted to get this out. Hopefully by this time next week I can have out a new chapter for Hard Knock Life, and my new story for you guys. Read and review please!**

**TaintedMunkeyz**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm really sorry about not updating this sooner. The fact is, I had like three pages written out, just the way I wanted them, and then for some reason unknown to me and probably even a higher power, my fucking computer deleted it without my consent. I was too pissed to write. That's the truth. I didn't have any further inspiration and didn't think I could write it again to it's perfection. On top of that unfortunate event, school seemed to take top priority on my "To Hell With" list. Before I knew it, I'm sick in bed with the common cold, congested to the point where thinking isn't even a common feat. So, it was unfortunate, but I decided to put this off until I could focus my complete and loyal attention on it. I hope that this chapter turns out good, and that all of you can stop cursing my very existence (unless I put out a brand-spankin-new chapter out for you). Please enjoy, and then review. Because I'm taking time out to write this, and it would be absolutely lovely if I could get even half of the "hits" I receive for this story in the form of reviews. Thanks a bunch guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**--**

**Sitsume High**

**Chapter Seven**

**TaintedMunkeyz**

**OoOoOoO**

**_This place is a prison, and these people aren't your friends… welcome to Sitsume High._**

**OoOoOoO**

Kagome and Sango walked into the crowded lunchroom, their eyes scanning the throng of students for their usual table.

"Shit, I can't do this any more." Sango laughed and jumped onto a picnic table occupied by a few lonely nerds. All the contents of the table shook as she put her hand up to her forehead – palm down – and searched for the boys. She spotted them at a far corner in the back and leaped with joy, knocking over the kid's beverages.

"My bad." She twisted her lips into an innocent smile and leapt down from the table, colliding into some poor bystander carrying his plastic red tray.

Kagome clapped.

"Very graceful, Sango." She said dryly and laughed. Sango shrugged.

"It worked, didn't it?" it was Kagome's turn to shrug as she walked through the crowd following Sango to the boy's table. Sango slid in next to Miroku and kissed him on the cheek before sliding her backpack off of her shoulders and throwing it onto the table next to her.

Kagome's greeting with the additional boy wasn't as heartwarming. Sango rolled her eyes at the two's behavior and glanced down at what Miroku was eating.

"Can I have one of those?" she said pointing to a french fry. Miroku stuck his tongue out and shook his head.

"No. Mine." He said like a three-year-old that didn't know how to share. Sango smirked.

"Look, there's a naked woman!" Miroku's eyes widened and he looked over to the lunch line as Sango snatched his fries, laughing giddily. Miroku turned back around with a glare.

"That's not a very nice joke to play on someone, my dear." She snorted and popped a fry into her mouth.

"Worked on you kiddo." Miroku propped his head on his chin and pouted.

"You're mean. I don't like you anymore." Sango laughed, eating another fry.

"When did you decide this?" she raised an eyebrow and Miroku frowned looking at the girl that made him absolutely nuts.

"Just now." Sango smirked and something sparkled in her eye; a look Miroku was all too familiar with.

"Bet I can change your mind." She challenged. Miroku smirked.

"Bet you can't." He retorted. Sango grabbed the front of his t-shirt and pulled him forward roughly into a chaste, but sweet kiss. Kagome's eyes widened, as did Inuyasha's. Miroku pulled back with a boyish, dazed grin on his face.

"I still don't like you." Sango laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Nice try, but that's all you get for now."

"It was well worth it babycakes." Miroku smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer and grabbing a fry from his tray. Sango rolled her eyes and looked across the table at her two companions.

"Oh, you're still here?" she laughed as Kagome tried to swipe at her and sighed happily. "So what's up?" she asked Inuyasha. He shrugged.

"Party tonight." He said passing a flyer from the end of the table over to his newest friend. The bright piece of neon green paper blinded Sango and she squinted.

"Kouga's house, eh?"

"7:00, eh?" Miroku mirrored her actions and she slapped his leg playfully.

"Shall we attend?" Kagome asked quietly as she turned the paper around so she wouldn't have to read it upside down. The small flyer read as follows:

**_Get your ass over to Kouga's house if you're looking for a night of fun._**

**_Booze, loud music and a pool? – That's what I call a good time._**

**_Tonight, 7:00 till we get tired, biggest house on Pacific Circle._**

**_As they say "Be there, or be fucking square."_**

Kagome shook her head as she read the contents. Kouga was such a weirdo. Miroku laughed as Kagome read it out loud.

"I don't think they actually say 'fucking', but whatever floats that kid's boat." Sango giggled.

"So are we going?" Kagome repeated in different words. Sango looked up and gasped.

"And miss a chance to see Kikyo get drunk and act stupid? Hell yeah we're going!" she said pumping a fist in the air. Inuyasha snorted. Kagome looked over at him curiously. They still hadn't talked to each other about the whole "Hojo" thing. He'd barely even said two words to her every day. And it was starting to piss her off, but she really only had herself to blame.

"Do you want to go?" she asked Inuyasha quietly. She seriously didn't want to set him off, but she had to talk to him.

"Whatever. I'm cool." Sango nodded.

"Alright. Hope this Kouga kid is actually true to his word."

"Well from what I've heard and what I've experienced, the boy can throw a pretty rad party."

"Rad like whoa?"

"Rad like whoa." Miroku smirked and repeated. Sango nodded.

"Alright. Sounds like a plan!"

**(Sitsume High)**

"So what are you going to wear?" Kagome asked as she followed Sango down the hall and into her room. Sango sat on Kagome's bed and placed a pillow on her lap looking on as Kagome walked up to her closet and slid open the doors.

"I don't know. Jeans and a cute top?" Sango replied as she spread out on top of the bedspread.

"Well, yeah… I meant, like what shirt." Kagome said as she pushed clothes apart on their hangers. She pulled out a pair of jeans from a stack in the closet and threw them over her shoulder, before looking for a shirt to wear. She picked up a black shirt that had white chalk-looking writing on it that said, "shut up and dance". "I'm wearing this." she said throwing it onto the bed next to Sango.

"Oh! Pick out something for me too!" Sango jumped up from the bed and walked over to the closet with Kagome. The dark-haired girl put her hand on her chin and thought carefully. Finally she went into her closet and pulled out a dark brown shirt that had pink writing on it that said, "I'm not a cowgirl, but I still like a good ride". Sango laughed.

"This one will make Miroku horny for sure." Kagome said dryly and tossed it to her sister. Sango shook her head.

"I have the perfect brown flip-flops for this too." Kagome went over to her drawers and picked out her undergarments, and then some socks. She twisted around slowly.

"Alrighty then. I get shower first!" she yelled out and ran out the door leaving Sango in her wake. Sango just stared at the place her sister just left and shrugged.

"Whatever, I just took one." she said quietly to herself and went back to her room to get dressed.

About an hour later, both girls were ready for the party in their jeans, t-shirts and flip-flops. Sango decided to wear her hair down - something she rarely did - as did Kagome. They both walked into the living room stuffing their phones into their pockets and reapplying their lip-gloss.

"You girls look very cute." Ms. Higurashi said as she paused in folding the laundry. Kagome smiled.

"Thanks mom." Just as she finished her sentence, the doorbell rang, signaling that the boys had arrived.

"Have fun girls! Don't be back too late!" she called out as they walked out the door.

"Okay!" they yelled back in unison and stepped down the porch steps and across the sidewalk to Miroku's car.

**(Sitsume High)**

Miroku pulled up to the curb about a block away from the house, because cars, no less owned by kids from school, took up every parking space on the block. They all opened their doors and stepped out into the fresh night air, readily willing to start partying and let the stresses of school melt away.

The music from Kouga's house could be heard, even from how far away they were. As they walked closer, they could feel the base vibrating their chests and the ground under their feet.

Kagome hooked her arm around Sango's and started skipping down the street, the boys walking slowly behind them. She could feel the music coursing through her veins and started getting excited and restless. They arrived at his open front door shortly and were welcomed by a throng of people by the front door drinking and dancing. All the lights in the house were dimmed lowly and Kouga even got fog to project low to the ground. Kagome smiled and tugged her sister towards a place that would be serving drinks.

After grabbing a few beers and tossing them to her friends, they wandered around the house towards the huge living room where the music was being produced. It was so loud that Kagome couldn't even hear herself think. She smirked as her eyes scanned the crowd of people dancing closely and sweating together as one big mob.

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head as the music began to give him a pounding headache. He was used to it of course – he blasted his music as loud as it could go when his father wasn't home. The room was already dark, but he could see clearly due to his heightened eyesight. He looked to his left and saw Kagome with her eyes closed, swaying lightly to the music. She looked so gorgeous tonight, but he was still barely talking to her because of the whole Hojo thing. Maybe he was being childish and taking it way too far.

Or maybe he wasn't…

He didn't care. What she did was beyond upsetting. She could have at least told him the truth. Or broke it too him nicely. He didn't even think she cared that she hurt him. He did in fact go home and wallowed in self-pity. Not that he'd ever let anyone know that.

But he had the biggest crush on the girl. And it was killing him, because he was trying with all his might to get over her. But he just couldn't. Everything about her drew him to her. Which royally sucked because it wasn't helping his case any. It also didn't help that he was always with her since they both had Sango and Miroku as friends. Which meant whenever they did the group thing, he'd be silently suffering like a kicked puppy in the corner.

He snorted.

Whatever. He'd decided to just let whatever happened happen. He decided to just let her make the first step. Even though that could result in nothing happening at all. But that was fine with him. It wasn't his place to go to her. He'd done that before and they covered it up and pretended to subject wasn't sore.

His focus came back when he noticed Kagome conversing with someone. His eyes narrowed when he saw the long brown hair tied up in a high ponytail and the sharp ice blue eyes. Kagome turned around, and without a word handed him her beer. He stood there stupidly as he watched them both go into the crowd and start dancing closely.

He turned to his right and saw Sango gaping at her sister. Apparently it wasn't just a shock to him. His gaze snapped angrily to the girl that had captured all his attention lately and he growled.

How low could you go?

He drained his beer quickly and set Kagome's down on a table holding a lamp carelessly. He closed his eyes as his brain started getting fuzzy. That had been his third beer; he'd had two before he came. And now his body was tingly and warm. He touched fists with Miroku and walked out of the room. He couldn't stand it anymore.

Kagome was pissing him off thoroughly. Grinding her ass into Kouga's groin like she didn't have a care in the world.

Inuyasha sucked his teeth as he pushed through all the inhabitants of the house. People were passed out in the halls and on the stairs and he looked at them with disinterest. His ears twitched erratically as different voices and sounds reached the small furry appendages. He overheard a conversation between three girls with annoying high-pitched voices.

"That stupid bitch is dancing with _my_ Kouga." She huffed angrily. Inuyasha nodded to himself.

"Don't worry Ayame. The slut will get hers." He recognized that voice as Kikyo's. But he could get his body to work right and look in the direction the voices were coming from.

"I can't believe the boys told us not to do anything rash. What the hell is with that?" another girl said. She was better known as Kagura.

"And you know why? They said they didn't want us getting our asses kicked again. Can you believe that?"

Inuyasha couldn't help himself. He chuckled lowly and kept on moving, ignoring the rest of their conversation. On his way to the front door he passed by Naraku and Sesshomaru, both smoking something what looked like weed.

"What are you doing here?" Naraku sneered lowly.

"Shut up bitch. The whole school was invited if I'm not mistaken." Inuyasha retorted growling. Sesshomaru regarded him coolly and took a drag of his joint.

"Whatever. Where's your little whore?"

"She's not a whore." Inuyasha defended, even though what he saw earlier made him beg to differ.

"I'm sure she isn't. She's always with you, but now she giving all she's got to Kouga. Weren't satisfying her good enough?" Naraku replied smoothly. Inuyasha sniffed and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Better shut your fucking pussy ass up before I make you." He narrowed his eyes at the boy with long black hair. Naraku jumped up; ready to strike the tall and lanky boy, but Sesshomaru held out a clawed hand and took another drag from the object in his hand.

"We're not looking for a fight at the moment, so if you're on your way out, step to it," he said coldly and blew the smoke out above his head. Inuyasha flicked his gaze towards the boy that looked almost identical to him and lifted his head.

"Later, Pansies." He shoved past the girls who just happened to come over and link their selves onto the two boys arms and headed outside.

He was barely a few yards away from Miroku's car when someone called out his name. He inwardly groaned when he recognized it as Kagome's voice. He took a short drag on his freshly lit cigarette and sighed glancing up to the star covered sky.

"Inuyasha! Shit, wait up!" he stopped and flicked ash from the tip of the white stick. She jogged in her flip-flops and came around to the front of him, peering up at his face. "Why'd you just leave so suddenly?" she asked, panting lightly from her little bit of exercise.

"There wasn't anything worthwhile keeping me there." He said shortly, his dark eyebrow raised towards his hairline. He was looking her straight in the eyes as he said this, and her breath hitched in her throat.

"Oh." She said quietly. Inuyasha nodded slightly and took another drag from his cigarette, blowing the smoke above her head. She looked at him puzzled. "Since when do you smoke?" the look he was giving her was unnerving enough, but just his presence sent a slight chill through her body.

"It's something I do occasionally. When I'm pissed off or stressed out." he said, like it was none of her business.

"You shouldn't. It's bad for you." He slanted his eyes at her, flicking the burning stick to the ground and smashing it with his heel. She'd stated the obvious, like it was something he didn't know, and now it felt as if she were going to start teaching him a lesson.

"Since when did you get permission to fucking lecture me like you're my _mother_ or something?" he asked coldly and stepped around her, ignoring the slight guilt he felt when she gasped. "You certainly don't act like her." he flicked his ear with a clawed finger and closed his eyes as he walked down the sidewalk, listening to her small footsteps as she followed him.

"Excuse me? I was just saying it's bad. What the fuck is up your ass, Inu-"

"What's up my ass is none of your concern. Before you start worrying about me, you should stop and take a look at your own behavior." He shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked a loose pebble on the gravel below him, strolling along as if there wasn't anything to worry about in the world.

Of course that wasn't the case.

"Um, okay. I'm not the one that's been acting like the world is out to get me lately. Why don't you just _tell _me what's wrong so I can stop playing this stupid little game."

"Oh, but that's precisely what it is! A little game to you, right?" he stopped, and turned around and opening his arms out beside him, grinning a grin that was empty as hell. Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat and willed her heart to slow down.

"What are you talking about?" he lost his grin and in it's place a snarl formed. He dropped his arms to his sides and stared at her.

"What is it that you want from me? Tell me. I'm very curious." He cocked his head to the side and regarded her with apathy. Kagome shook her head.

"I don't want anything from you. What the hell?"

"No, no. Please. Be completely honest with me." he started, as if he was being some generous person. Then he became a little bitter. "Is it money? Sex? A good time? Let me know so that we can get to it and I can be on my way." Kagome's mouth dropped open. She took the few steps it took to reach him and brought her open palm against his cheek.

"Inuyasha, I can't believe you! You fucking bastard! Why would I want any of that from you? Are you insane? Are you drunk? Let _me_ fucking know, because I'm just as intrigued as you are!" she screamed at him. He snapped his head back towards her and she could see every single thing he was feeling swirling in his amber orbs.

"Don't act like you care about me if you really don't!"

"I do care about you! What are you talking about? Is this about Hojo?"

"Hojo, Kouga, any other boy you meet. No it's not about that shit, Kagome." She inhaled a deep breath of air, burning her lungs, before she chose to speak again.

"God. Just tell me. What is wrong?" she pushed her hand through her hair and shifted all her weight to her left leg, her hands on her hips.

"What's wrong is that whenever you seem to need something you magically remember my name. But other than that I seem pretty useless to you. You don't seem to even know I exist when you're on dates with Hojo, or practically having sex with Kouga while dancing. That's why I ask, what is it exactly that you want from me. Because I can't deal with this anymore, and I'm tired of you acting the way you are." Kagome bit her lip as tears pooled in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize. Oh, god." She covered her face with her hands and Inuyasha just stared down at the ground.

"Kagome. I appreciate our friendship, and I really do enjoy it. But not when you act like it doesn't matter." He whispered.

"It does matter to me though!" she cried out. "It does. I'm sorry, this isn't me, you know that!" he took in a sharp intake of breath.

"I _don't_… know that. I don't think I know you as well as I thought." He looked up from the ground and found her eyes. "And, I don't want to know you if you aren't acting like yourself." He swallowed an increasingly growing lump in his throat. Kagome started whimpering as she tried to hold in her sobs. "When you're ready to… let me see you for you, and when you stop acting like our friendship isn't important, you know where to find me. I don't trust a lot of people. And I don't want you to become someone I can't trust. I like you a lot. You probably already know that. I just like who you were when I met you. I'm not telling you to change if you don't want to. But I can't guarantee that we'll be friends if it's like this." he stepped closer to her and held her face in his hands, his heart aching because she was this upset. He hated doing this, but it was for the good of things. If they could get through this, than hopefully all the rest would be smooth sailing. He leaned down and kissed her gently, catching her bottom lip between his before pulling away. "Take care." He whispered and let go, turning around and strolling down the street quickly before he changed his mind and ran back to her. He could still hear her sobs but picked up his pace and turning around the corner.

_It had to be this way; at least for a while…_

**--**

**A/N: I love this chapter. There's so much emotion. It was hard to write though, and again, I apologize for getting it out late. But thank you to those who were patient. Please review guys! Thanks a bunch!**

**TaintedMunkeyz**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alrighty then! Another chapter, another day! Sorry about updating late. I guess I say that a lot now, but I have bigger fish to fry. Not that this isn't important, because writing is like my LIFE! But school and boys and friendships seem to take top priority and I have to deal with those first before I push the power button on my computer and get to clickity-clacking away on this machine. Thank you to all my reviewers. You guys seriously are awesome to the max. Thanks for all your patience, and not wanting to chop off my head, just yet. Here it is; the long awaited chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I no own. You no sue.**

**Caution: Extreme potty mouth. Excuse my french.**

**--**

**Sitsume High**

**Chapter Eight**

**TaintedMunkeyz**

**OoOoOoO**

**_This place is a prison, and these people aren't your friends… Welcome to Sitsume High…_**

**OoOoOoO**

Kagome rolled onto her other side, not caring that her long black hair was sticking to her face because of her tears and snot. Her whole body was aching as she contemplated all the things running through her head.

She pretty much fucked up.

And there was not much that she could do to fix it. She had such a good thing going with Inuyasha. And she had to go and treat him like he was worth absolutely nothing. Which isn't even close to how she really treated him. And she missed him so bad already. It had been five days. They avoided each other at lunch, and in the halls when they passed each other walking to class they didn't make eye contact. He'd pretty much been erased from her world. And it hurt so much – hence the reason why she'd been crying herself to sleep every night.

She wiped her nose on the back of her hoodie sleeve and sat up running a hand through her hair. It was tangled and messy and her eyes were red and puffy. She really wanted to see him. Although, she felt pathetic crying like he'd passed away or something. Maybe she was making a big deal out of nothing, but she really did like him. And just the fact that she realized she messed up made her cry harder.

Sango had been trying to help, but basically she was pissed off that Kagome treated him like that. She was there for her, but she basically told her that she needed to stop crying and try to get their relationship back. Because she already realized that she was wrong; all that was left was taking the next step.

She'd been getting calls from Hojo and Kouga alike, but she ignored them all and waited for a call from Inuyasha. She knew it wouldn't happen though.

"Kagome. You need to eat something. Please open the door." She sniffed and looked at the door, then flopped back down.

"I'm not hungry mom."

"Kagome. You need to come out of your room sometime! It's Saturday, and it's sort of nice outside." She tried, noting how the sky was gray with clouds and it was windy outside.

"I'm fine!" she said trying not to let her voice crack. Her mother nodded sadly and turned away from the door and headed back downstairs. Sango looked up from her bowl of cereal and chewed slowly.

"Still not eating?" She said quietly. Her mom nodded and walked over to the sink to clean some dishes.

"Nope. What are you doing today?" she tried to sound cheerful, but Sango could see right through it. She decided to play along though.

"Going out with Miroku. Guess he wants to go to the mall."

"Have fun honey." She said quietly and turned back to her dishes. Sango scowled. She was upset that Kagome was making their mom worry like this. It wasn't fair to the rest of the household that Kagome messed up and couldn't get her act together. And if she really wanted to make it up to Inuyasha she'd have to get on it soon. Because he might just be wasting himself away…

**(Sitsume High)**

Inhale…exhale…waste yourself away… 

Inuyasha sat in the corner of his room not really giving a damn about the world around him – or anything in general.

He stared at the blunt in his hand and grinned emptily. Life couldn't get much worse than this. Girl troubles, parent troubles, troubles in general…

And he hated himself for feeling guilty that he hadn't been talking to Kagome. That wasn't his fault, right? She's the one that messed up. He didn't have to feel guilty for that, right?

Dizzy…silly…but still wanting more… 

"Why the hell can't I get it right?" he asked himself and chuckled. "I always seem to fuck up, don't I?" he whispered and felt his vision blurring. He stubbed out his blunt and sighed heavily, standing up with the help of his bed. He walked over to his door and swung it open, not caring that it reverberated back against his wall. He shuffled over to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror with his hands on either side of the bathroom sink. He looked up through his messy bangs and swallowed. He needed to get out of here. He needed to see the light of day, but he didn't know if he could handle that.

He noticed his lips turned down into a frown and grimaced. Then he looked around the bathroom at the empty beer bottles and the stench of pee and puke, turning his nose up and resisting the urge to puke himself.

"Fucking human." He sniffed and ran a lazy hand over his face before angrily looking back at the mirror. "Screw this shit." He angrily smashed at the mirror, dozens of glass shards falling to the floor and onto the counter.

But he didn't bother cleaning it up.

He licked his knuckles clean of the little dots of blood and walked out of the bathroom to put a hoodie on.

Inuyasha slipped on his converse and zipped his hoodie up, putting the hood over his unkempt hair. Then he grabbed his house key and walked out the front door, not really knowing where he was going. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked briskly, glancing behind him every so often.

He'd stumble every now and then, stepping off of curbs right into traffic, but not really paying attention to the honking horns. He crossed the street to the park entrance and hunched his shoulders when a chilling breeze swept over his form. He sniffed and walked down the path, clenching his teeth when he felt a chill run down his spine.

Basically he felt like shit…

Leaves swirled around his form as he looked up the path and felt the hair rise on the back of his neck. He stopped suddenly and then narrowed his eyes, not really wanting this confrontation right now. The raven-haired girl in front of him smirked and walked quickly over to him, her hands shoved in her pockets as well.

"What're you doing here, half-breed?"

"Fuck off, Kikyo. I'm really, **really** not in the mood." She laughed in a self-aggrandizing way and looked into his bloodshot eyes.

"Still doing the small time drugs, eh? Weed really taking care of your problems?"

"Least I'm not a crack whore." He seethed. Kikyo smirked.

"You know too much about me." she stepped even closer - close enough for them to be touching, but he kept his eyes straight ahead. "Your bitch leave you?" she whispered. Inuyasha swallowed.

He would not be accused of murdering Kikyo.

"Why do you care?" he looked down at her finally, a fire burning in his amber orbs. She could tell she was pissing him off, and she loved that thoroughly.

"I really don't. But you look pissed off, and I'd like the fuel the fire." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stepped around her.

"Can you still do that if I'm not here?" he answered bitterly. He walked away briskly, the way he'd come and decided that maybe home was a good idea. He wouldn't have to deal with running into people.

He was just walking into his dark home when he heard the tale-tell yelling of his stepfather.

"Inuyasha! You worthless half-breed! Where's my dinner?" He sighed and slumped against the front door.

"It's coming!" he yelled up the stairs, and added a quiet bastard. His father came pounding down the stairs just as Inuyasha stepped into the kitchen and opened up the fridge. His father put a beefy hand against the door and slammed it shut, narrowly missing Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha cradled his hand to his chest and looked on angrily. "Do you want me to make dinner or not?" he glared.

"Where the hell were you?"

"Out." he answered shortly and turned his back to look in the cupboards.

"Why the hell does your room smell like weed?"

"Why do you think it does?" Inuyasha turned and looked at his caretaker blankly. He was seething with anger. He downed the beer in his hand and held the empty bottle in his hand.

"Don't… don't get smart with me boy. I'll make your life a living hell."

"Oh, it can get worse than this? Huh… surprises everywhere." He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, waiting for his stepfather to make his move. If he hit him, he could take it. It wouldn't be different from all the other times. But maybe he'd just leave him alone.

Not likely.

"Smart ass wants to get beat, that's what I hear." He chucked his bottle at Inuyasha's head, hitting him in the temple and making Inuyasha stagger. How a drunken man could aim so clearly was the least of his worries.

Right now he'd rather be anywhere but here…

**(Sitsume High)**

She needed him bad. She was having like, withdrawal symptoms. But she'd have to get over it, because she didn't want him…

Well that was a lie…

But she was angry and she didn't even want to think about him. So she tried to do things to get her mind off of him, but basically it wasn't working, no matter what she did. How could she ignore her feelings for the boy? She just hoped that he was in good health and happy… or at least semi. She wouldn't want him to be happy when he wasn't talking to her.

Oh, how she wished she could see him!

But that might make things a little bit close to horrible.. she'd just have to wait it all out and see…

However painful that might be…

**-- **

**A/N: OMG.. I know it's so short after such a long time.. but I have the chapters planned out and this was all I could fit in this one. I'm so sorry. I'll try and get the next one out soon!**

**TaintedMunkeyz**


End file.
